sailor stars
by dave19
Summary: please read? i promise you will not be dissapointed. and be kind please review so i can see what you think


**__**

SAILOR STARS

By David Rusaw

Luna glanced at the clock and braced herself. Any minute now... "AAAAGGHH!! I'm gonna be late!!" Moving with impressive speed Serena rushed to get ready for school. "Why didn't somebody get me up sooner!?" "I tried, and so did your mother," Luna replied. "Twice. You said you were getting up each time." "And you believed me?" "Not really," the black cat muttered. If she heard Luna's sarcastic reply, Serena chose to ignore it. Instead, she ran down the stairs. "See you later, mom! Bye!" There was the sound of the door closing, and Luna watched her race off to school. Luna sat on the windowsill. "Well, I suppose that's some improvement. A few months ago, I would have had to try at least twice more to get her up. But..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up at the full moon, still visible in the morning sky. A patch of light nearby it caught her eye. 'What is that?!?' She thought, eyes narrowing as she peered at it. Whatever it was, it had to be bright indeed if it was visible in daylight. The unknown phenomena faded away in a matter of seconds. If she hadn't glanced up just then, she probably would have missed it. She made a mental note to herself to have Amy check it out later. No trace remained of the mysterious object. Around her, all seemed to be as it was before it had appeared. Still, something about it seemed disquieting. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.

The ship emerged from the center of the center of the phenomena, and drifted away from it. Soon after it had emerged, the glow from the energy field faded as fast as it had appeared. Only the ship remained to prove it had ever existed. The main section was a large saucer connected by a pylon to a secondary hull. The lower section was connected to two engine nacelles, which were lined up at the same height above the lower hull as the upper. An outside observer would easily be able to read the service number and name printed on the hull.

NCC - 1701.

USS ENTERPRISE.

SPACE - THE FINAL FRONTIER.

THESE ARE THE VOYAGES OF THE STARSHIP Enterprise.

IT'S FIVE YEAR MISSION:

TO EXPLORE STRANGE NEW WORLDS...

TO SEEK OUT LIFE AND NEW CIVILIZATIONS...

TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE!

**__**

CHAPTER ONE

ARRIVAl

"Captain's log, stardate 5046.7. After leaving the romulan commander at outpost twenty, the Enterprise proceeded on course to Starfleet HQ to deliver the romulan cloaking device. While en route, the ship encountered a unknown spatial phenomena, which has thrown us an undetermined distance off course. Status of ship and crew is unknown at the present time."

Kirk looked around the Bridge. Spock had already gotten back to his station, whereas the rest of the Bridge crew was still picking themselves off the deck and getting back to their duty stations. Seated as he was in the command chair, he had been able to keep himself from being tossed around. There didn't seem to be any serious injuries here. Hopefully the same held true for the rest of the crew, and of the ship itself. He activated the intercom. "Kirk to Engineering." After a moment's delay, came the reply: "Engineering, Scott here." "Scotty, can you give me a damage report?" "We've got damage to the warp drive and several secondary systems. The impulse engines seem to be in fair shape, but I would nae push them until they've been checked out." That was better than he'd hoped for. "Any structural damage?" "Minor damage only. We were lucky." Kirk heard the Engineer briefly consult with someone. "We should have the warp engines back online in about twelve hours." "Alright, Scotty. Keep me posted. Kirk out." He activated another switch on his arm panel. "Sickbay. McCoy here." "How are things down there, Bones?" "Had a feeling it was you, Jim. Minor casualties only. Mostly bumps and bruises. A couple of broken bones, and a concussion or two as well. Nothing too serious." Now that his report was complete, the Doctor's voice took on an exasperated tone. "What the hell happened up there, Jim? Did you let Spock drive again?" Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Spock glance up briefly, but he otherwise chose to ignore the Doctor's barb. "We're still trying to figure that one out, Bones. Kirk out." He looked over at the first officer. "Well, Mr. Spock, what the hell did just happen?" "Unknown at this time, Captain." replied the Vulcan. He peered intently at his scanner readout. "I'm analyzing the sensor logs in an attempt to ascertain." There was a hum from the front of the Bridge as the viewscreen activated. A very familiar sight appeared in it. "Earth. How is that possible?" "Confirmed, we are in the terran system, Keptin," said Chekov. "Only fifty thousand kilometers from the moon." He looked at Kirk, "Whatever hit us, it shifted us light years away from our original position," "That is an understatement, Mr. Chekov," Kirk stated. the ship had previously been near the romulan neutral zone. The jump to Earth was a shift of several hundred light years. "Mr. Sulu, if the helm is operable, bring us into a standard orbit of Earth." "Aye, sir,: replied the helmsman. he operated the helm controls and shook his head at the readouts. "The ship is responding to the helm, sir. But she's sluggish." "Lt. Uhura, hail Starfleet Command." Uhura frowned as she worked the controls at her board. ""Captain, I've been trying to contact Starfleet Command, but there's no response on any frequency. In fact, other than natural sources, I'm not picking up any subspace signals at all." "Malfunction?" "No sir. Communications systems all check out." She operated her controls further. "Sir, I am detecting old style radio and television signals, consistent with late twentieth or early twenty-first century transmissions." "Twentieth century?" Kirk strode over to the science station. ""Confirmation, Mr. Spock?" Spock frowned ver so slightly and twisted the sensor controls. "Affirmative, Captain. I'm able to access the time signals from the U.S. navel observatory. The year given in them is 1992. "Well, here we go again." Sulu commented from the helm. Chekov leaned over and tried to pitch his voice for Sulu's ears alone." "Just what we need, another trip back to our past." Sulu glanced over at the science station and caught the Captain glaring at them. Apparently Chekov hadn't spoken quietly enough. Spock continued as if they hadn't spoken, giving further data from the sensor readouts. "The pollution content of the atmosphere is also consistent with the latter half of the twentieth century. Astrometric readings are also in agreement." he refined his sensor readings before continuing. "Interesting. From the data indicated in the time signals, we should see some indication of the Eugenics wars in progress. yet, I can detect no trace of them occurring." He raised one eyebrow. "Fascinating." "Any theories, Spock?" "Based on observational data, I would hypothesize that the phenomena we encountered not only propelled us through space and time, but into another reality as well. A reality where the Eugenics wars never occurred." "An alternate form of twentieth century Earth," Kirk mused. After a moment's contemplation, he turned to the helmsman and said, "Mr. Sulu, raise shields." "Shields up, Captain," Sulu replied. "Good. At least we don't have to worry about showing up on any radar screens," Kirk said.

Luna met with Lita, Amy and Serena during their lunch break. "What's up, Luna?" Asked Lita. Amy glanced up from the book she was reading, while Serena mumbled through a mouthful of food. "I'm surprised you still have anything left," The cat remarked to Serena. "You usually have eaten your lunch before ten." She swallowed quickly and scowled at Luna. "HEY!" "She did," Lita remarked. "I'm sharing mine with her." "I might have known," Luna said, ignoring Serena's protests. "I spotted something in the sky this morning, and I think the Negaverse may have something to do with it." She briefly described the flash of light she had seen, and the uneasy feeling about it she had since. "Amy, could you check it out?" Amy nodded, and began working with her computer. "Ah, you're just being paranoid, Luna," Serena claimed. "I am not!" Luna said defensively, then glanced around to make sure she hadn't attracted any unwanted attention. "No, she isn't," Amy said. Still looking at her computer, she continued. "I'm picking up some sort of energy source in orbit. Some sort of odd gamma emission. It's almost as if it were a ship of some sort. I can't tell if it's connected to the negaverse, though. It's very diffuse and hard to lock onto. Maybe I can determine more if I analyze a longer scan." "Very well," Luna replied. "Do what you can. We'll work on it later at the meeting this afternoon." She shot a glance at Serena. "Just being paranoid, hmmm?"

Beryl peered into her Crystal ball, puzzled. She had spotted the starship moments after it appeared near Earth and had been watching it since, But had no idea where it came from. All she knew was that she sensed incredible power emanating from it. Power she could use. Power she wanted. She manipulated the view, scanning the interior of the ship. The view eventually settled upon a room in the lower part of the ship. The power she sensed was nearby, almost... The view shifted to show a berthing holding five refined Crystals. 'Those Crystals!' She thought. 'the power I sensed comes from those Crystals. They possess incredible energy amplification abilities. Enough to fully awaken the Negaforce! I must have them! Aloud she ordered, "Malachite, Prince Darien! Come here at once!" The last of her generals, Malachite, appeared along with Prince Darien. They glanced at each other for a moment. "You summoned us, my queen?" Inquired Malachite. "Yes, Malachite. A starship has appeared in orbit. It uses five Crystals as part of it's power source." Images of the starship's Engine Room appeared in the air behind her. "I want you both to obtain them for me." Darien frowned. "I don't need any of his help. I can handle this on my own!" "I was going to say the same," Sneered Malachite. "Enough, you two," chided Beryl. "It's time you two learned to work together. Now go and get those Crystals! Immediately!" The two rivals bowed to her and vanished.

"Mr. Spock, have you made any progress in determining how we got here?" The Vulcan nodded. "Yes, Captain. I have ascertained that the ship passed through a quantum flux in the space-time continuum." Kirk frowned. "We've passed through these things before. Why did this one act differently?" "My analysis indicates that this is unlike any quantum flux ever before observed." He touched a button and a diagram appeared on one of the overhead viewers. Kirk eyed the graphical depiction of the space-time aspects of the flux, and the accompanying equations that described it mathematically, but could make little sense of it. "This flux seems to be a link, a Bridge if you will, between this universe and our own. When we encountered the flux while traveling at warp speeds, the warp field around the ship energized the flux and propelled us into this reality." "I suppose the operative is, can we get back to our own reality?" "In theory, yes. If we proceed on a reciprocal course through the flux and engage the warp engines at a specific setting, we should return to our universe. It will take some time to compute the precise settings." "Well, you should have some time to make those calculations, Mr. Spock. The warp engines won't be back online for another six hours or so." "Captain, since I am capable of performing the required calculations myself, may I suggest that we utilize our computer resources to conduct a detailed survey of this Earth? This is a unique opportunity to observe an alternate version." Before Kirk could reply, Uhura called out, "Captain! Intruder alert, main Engineering!" Send security teams to Engineering. Spock, you're with me," He ordered. The Captain and first officer began sprinting for the Turbolift. "Mr. Sulu, you have the Conn."

Darien removed the last Crystal from it's berth. All around them lay the unconscious forms of the engine personnel. "That's all of them, Malachite. Let's go." "Not yet, Price Darien. First we must make sure that this ship will never interfere in our plans." Darien glanced over at Malachite. He was manipulating the controls at one of the nearby stations. "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to disable their containment fields, He replied coolly. Darien shook his head. "That's not necessary! We've gotten what we came here for!" Before Malachite could reply, the door snapped open and two security guards rushed in. barely pausing to evaluate the situation, they raised their phasers and fired. Darien managed to dodge out of the way, but Malachite was hit by a short stun burst before he could erect his shield. Wincing slightly from the impact, he shouted, "You'll pay for that, human!" and threw a ball of energy at the unfortunate guard. The guard was flung into the bulkhead and collapsed. Again the door hissed open and more guards entered Engineering. "It's time to leave, Malachite!" Darien urged and teleported back into the Negaverse. Malachite grimaced. He knew he could handle the humans easily no matter what weapons they might have, but if he delayed Prince Darien might claim all the credit. Kirk entered the Engine Room just in time to see Malachite vanish. McCoy was already checking the downed guard with his tricorder, but soon shook hid head. "He's dead, Jim." The Doctor shifted his attention to Scotty and gave him a shot from his hypo. The Scotsman groaned and began to stir. "It looks like the others are just unconscious. Nothing too serious." The Doctor moved to tend to the other injured crewmen. "'Tis easy for you to say, Doctor." Scotty sat up slowly holding his head with both hands. "You're not the one with a splitting headache!" He muttered. "What happened, Scotty?" Inquired Kirk. "Those two wraiths just popped out of thin air, sir. I barely had time to sound the alert before I got clobbered." He groaned again. "Captain, I believe I have discovered the reason for their intrusion." Spock indicated the empty Crystal berths." Ach, no!" cried Scotty, He stood up, any sign that he was in pain banished instantly by the sight of the damage done to his precious engines. "They've taken the Dilithium Crystals!" "All of them? Even the reserve Crystal, Scotty?" "Aye, I am afraid so, Captain. They got all of the Crystals including the reserve. and without them, our warp engines are just so much dead weight. We're limited to impulse power only." "Captain, without our warp engines..." Spock began "... We can't pass through the quantum flux," finished Kirk. "In short, we're trapped in this reality."

**__**

CHAPTER TWO

THE SEARCH

"Captain's log, stardate 5046.9. Despite having our shields up, the Enterprise has been boarded and the ship's Dilithium Crystals stolen. Unless we manage to retrieve the Crystals, we will be unable to return."

Kirk paced impatiently on the Bridge, trying to keep a rein on his temper. Given recent events; his ship boarded and one of his crew killed; he was finding it hard to do. Especially when he was forced into inaction. He had already done those actions he could; increasing security in vital areas, directed that all crew members be issued side arms, among others. Now all he could do was wait until Spock was able to locate the missing Crystals. And he hated waiting. After a few more passes across the Bridge, he finally headed over to the science station. "Mr. Spock, your report." The Vulcan stood up from the sensor hood. "Negative results, sir. I've completed two full sensor sweeps of the terran system. I am unable to locate any trace of our missing Crystals." Frustration showed clearly in Kirk's face. "It shouldn't be that difficult to find those Crystals, Mr. Spock. They're the only refined Crystals in this system! For that matter, they're the only pieces of Dilithium within a parsec." "Agreed," Spock concurred, his voice as calm as ever. "Nevertheless, I am unable to locate them. The logical assumption is that their being shielded in some manner." "That's just . . . dandy." Kirk smacked a fist into an open palm then paused to consider this. "Do you have any theories on how they were able to board the ship with our shields up?" "Our sensor logs at the time of their arrival and departure indicate several subspace distortions. I theorize that they used some form of interdimensional teleport, possibly a dimensional shift. Our shields are ineffective against this form if transport." Chekov looked up from the navigation station. "But dimensional shifting has a warping effect on organic tissue!" "Correct, Mr. Chekov," said Spock. "In our reality. The physical laws may operate differently here." "Or they may have simply found a way around the problem," Kirk added. "Or they may simply be immune to the warping effects," said Spock. Kirk nodded. "Continue scanning, Mr. Spock. I want those Crystals found!" While Spock bent back to his scanner, Kirk fumed silently for a minute, considering. He realized that even if they managed to retrieve the Crystals, the opposition might simply stage another attempt. Fortunately, there might be a way to prevent that from happening. A few strides took him over to the Engineering station. "Scotty, is the romulan cloaking device still hooked up?" "I was just starting to disconnect that alien contraption when this whole mess boiled up," he replied. "I can have it fully operational in a few hours." Kirk nodded. "But Captain, without those Crystals, we won't be able to draw power from the warp engines. And there is nae enough power from the impulse engines to use the cloak." "That's my job, Mr. Scott. You worry about yours."

"Amazing." malachite examined one of the captured Crystals. "These Crystals actually serve to amplify energy sent through them." No wonder Queen Beryl wanted them. "You summoned me, Lord Malachite." Malachite glanced up at the source of the voice. "Yes, Obsidian. I have a mission for you." He handed the Crystal to Obsidian. "Queen Beryl only needs four of these to release the Negaforce. You are to use the remaining one to destroy those wretched Sailor Scouts! When you have done so, you can recover the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon's corpse." Obsidian accepted the Crystal and bowed to Malachite. "I hear and obey, my lord. But how am I to find the Sailor Scouts?" "That is the least of your worries," Malachite said with an evil smile. "The power of this Crystal will surely be noticed by Sailor Mercury, if not by Sailor Mars. In the end, they will find you. Your only concern is how you will destroy them." Obsidian still hesitated. "I am confident in my own abilities lord Malachite, but I am nowhere near a match for all five of the Sailor Scouts." "With this Crystal you are. It will absorb the energy of their attacks and channel it into you. It will also enable you to amplify your own energy and use it to attack them directly. Now go!" Obsidian smiled and vanished. Malachite smiled broader, contemplating the unfolding events. 'That fool,' he thought. 'He doesn't realize that the Crystal will be his eventual undoing. Even if he succeeds, it will burn him out in a massive feedback loop that will reduce him to a pile of ashes. But he should keep those wretched Scouts busy long enough for Queen Beryl to unleash the Negaforce. And who knows... Maybe he'll be lucky enough to eliminate one or two. or perhaps all of them.' Thinking this, he laughed.

Luna was waiting at the temple with Raye when Amy arrived. "Anything?" Amy shook her head and began working on the computer. "Not really. If anything, the energy readings from whatever it is have become even fainter and more diffuse. All I can say for certain is that it's in orbit." Her analysis was interrupted by a giggle from across the room. "Oh, Serena," said Raye. "Hmmm?" Engrossed as she was in her latest comic book, Serena didn't hear the false pleasantry in Raye's tone. "Have you been listening to us?" "Uh huh." "Even when I called you a ditz, Meatballhead?" "Uh huh." After a second, the full meaning of Raye's words sunk in. "Hey!" "Aha!" Raye leveled an accusing finger in Serena's face. "I knew you weren't listening!" "Raye, you know perfectly well, my name is not Meatballhead!" "So you admit that you are a ditz?" "I am not a ditz!!" She wailed. "So there!" She stuck out her tongue at Raye, and the other girl retaliated in kind. "Oh, brother," Luna moaned

Obsidian materialized on Earth, in a park in the Juban region. He fingered the Crystal, establishing the link between it and himself. The surge of power he felt from it hit him like a narcotic. If Malachite was correct, the Scouts should appear soon. He hoped so. He couldn't wait to use his new found power.

"Captain," said Spock. "Sensors have detected one of the missing Crystals, in the vicinity of Tokyo." Kirk scowled. "Only one? Where are the others?" "Unknown." "Mr. Spock, you're with me. Lt. Uhura, have Dr. McCoy and a security detail meet us in the transporter room. Have the quartermaster supply late twentieth century clothing, appropriate for the area. Mr. Sulu, you have the Conn." The two officers barely had time to acknowledge the orders before the Captain and first officer disappeared into the Turbolift.

They were still in the midst of the tongue war when Raye suddenly straightened, her gaze flitting back and forth. "What's wrong, Raye?" Serena asked, suddenly concerned for her friend. "I'm not sure," she answered. "I just got an odd feeling. Something's wrong nearby." "I'm picking up something too," Amy said. "An energy source, similar to the one in orbit." She paused a moment tapping at the keyboard. "It's in the park." "What's it doing there?" Lita asked. "Let's go check it out," Mina suggested.

In a deserted corner of the park, six yellow orange pillars of energy appeared, solidifying moments later into the forms of Kirk, Spock, McCoy and the security guards. They had changed into contemporary clothing, with Spock wearing a headband to conceal his pointed ears. Spock began scanning the area with a tricorder, while the other members of the Landing Party took stock of their surroundings. It only took him a moment to locate what he was looking for. he put the tricorder underneath his coat. "Captain, I've located the Crystal, approximately one hundred meters northeast of here." The Vulcan pointed in the direction his scans indicated. Kirk nodded. "Very good, Mr. Spock. All right, gentlemen, remember-- phasers on stun, and be careful not to hit that Crystal! Let's go." 

"What is that?" Asked Lita. The five girls and two cats crowded together and peered around the tree. A large black figure, it's skin shining like glass, was lurking about in the area. A large white Crystal was on a chain around it's neck. "Trouble," Artemis answered. "Really? Now why would you think that?" Mina snapped at him. "Quickly," Luna said urgently, "Transform now!!"

Obsidian shifted his gaze back and forth. The Scouts should be here soon. Suddenly, a group of men entered the area. Distracted as he was by the human's arrival and they with keeping an eye on him, Obsidian and the Enterprise Landing Party completely missed the light display coming from just over the hill.

The Landing Party slowed their pace as they neared the location Spock had specified. As they approached they saw a large figure already there, much too large to be a human. It was nearly three meters tall, and it's skin was a glossy black, nearly as shiny as glass. They had seen all forms of alien life in their travels, but this was enough to give even them pause. "What in Sam hill is that, Jim?" Said McCoy in a low voice. "I'm not sure, Bones, but it's got the Crystal." "Leave while you can humans," It warned them. "You are no match for the might of Obsidian!" Kirk took a bold step forward. "You have something that belongs to us. I suggest you give it back." It uttered a guttural laugh. "You must be joking. I'll be generous, humans. Leave while you can. It's not you that I'm after. Not today, anyway!" "Who are you after?" Asked Kirk. "He probably means us!" Exclaimed another voice. Obsidian turned to face the five sailor-suited girls. They stood in a line facing him, Sailor Moon in the center with Mars and Mercury to her right, and Jupiter and Venus to her left. "It's about time you showed up." Sailor Moon went through her usual pre-fight motions. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of justice! How dare you all cause trouble in this peaceful park! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" To emphasize her point, she pointed forward, indicating she meant Obsidian and the Enterprise Landing Party. "Wait a minute, we're the good guys!" protested McCoy. 

"Is she serious?" Muttered Kirk. Spock continued scanning the Scouts and Obsidian. "I believe so, Captain. I'm picking up very high energy readings from them. There may be more to this situation than we realize." McCoy rolled his eyes. "Always the master of understatement aren't you, Spock?"

Obsidian sneered at the Scouts. "Punish me? I don't think so Sailor-trash! Not while I'm holding... this!" He grabbed the captured Crystal with one hand and it pulsed, sending a bolt of energy at them. They scattered to avoid the resulting explosion. Sailor Mars rolled to her feet and faced Obsidian. "Mars FIRE... IGNITE!" The fireball hurtled at the youma, scoring a direct hit, but the energy was absorbed by the Crystal. 

Kirk was astonished. "I see what you mean, Mr. Spock. "Should we move in, Captain?" Inquired a security guard. As if in response, a wave of energy swept the area, forcing the Landing Party to take cover.

"y turn," cried Jupiter. "JUPITER THUNDER ... CRASH!" The electrical discharge hit Obsidian, but this was also absorbed by the Crystal as well. He sent another discharge at Sailor Jupiter. After being knocked several meters backwards she fell to the ground, obviously badly injured. "Sailor Jupiter! NO!" Cried Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury deployed her visor and began scanning. The youma was somehow absorbing the energy of their attacks, and using it against them. She had to find out before it was too late. 

Instinctively, McCoy raced to help the injured scout. Kirk signaled one of the guards to cover the Doctor. "Fan out," he ordered the rest of his team. "Try to hit him from the sides." "It would be a waste of energy, Captain." Said Spock. ""The creature is using the Crystal to absorb the energy of the sailor's attacks. It would do the same to our phasers." Kirk ducked another energy bolt from Obsidian. "I'm open to suggestions, Mr. Spock."

"Sailor Venus, let's double team him!" Mars cried, positioning herself on the opposite side of Obsidian as Venus. "I'm with you! Venus CRESCENT BEAM..." "Mars FIRE..." "SMASH!" ""IGNITE!" The twin attacks of light and fire combined and hit Obsidian. Once more, the energy of the attacks was absorbed. The Crystal pulsed, sending out two energy bolts, one at each scout, causing a tremendous explosion on either side. The smoke cleared revealing the still form of Venus. Mars had taken a blow to the head and was trying to get shakily to her feet.

McCoy looked up from tending Jupiter and quickly scanned the unconscious blonde. She was still alive, but in bad shape. He'd have to attend to her as soon as he could, but first he had to stabilize the injured Jupiter.

Kirk had seen enough. "Commence firing." The red beams of energy struck Obsidian, with no obvious effect. Brighter beams of energy emerged from the Crystal and raced back at their positions. One of the guards was struck and vanished in a flare of light. The other members of the Landing Party were more fortunate, having gotten to cover. "We must get the Crystal away from him, Captain," Spock urged him. "Until then, he is effectively immune from our weapons."

Mercury had come to the same solution. "Sailor Moon! We have to get that Crystal away from him! Then our attacks will be effective!" Obsidian sent an energy blast Sailor Mercury's way. She tried to dodge, but was only partly successful. The blast caught her on her left leg, and she fell clutching at it. Taking advantage of his distraction, Sailor Moon moved quickly. She leapt at Obsidian, and kicked at the Crystal around his neck. The force of the blow was enough to break the chain, sending it flying, coincidentally in Kirk's direction. The youma struck back at her physically, hitting her midsection and knocking the wind from her. \"Nice try, Sailor Moon, but too little, too late!" He raised a fist to deliver the final blow. "At long last, the Silver Crystal will be ours!"

"Fire!" Four beams of red energy struck Obsidian in the back, causing him to wince in pain. he whirled to face them. "Adjust phasers to maximum," Kirk ordered. Obsidian wasn't about to give them the chance. The Scouts had been effectively neutralized, so he decided to take out these pests before he finished them off. He jumped amid the Landing Party, scattering them, and went after the leader. Kirk fired his phaser at point blank range, but it had little effect other than enraging the youma; who grabbed Kirk by the neck and began to throttle him. Spock angled in behind the youma, placing his hand at the base of it's neck in an ineffective attempt to use the Vulcan nerve pinch. Obsidian used his free hand in a sweeping maneuver to knock the other Starfleet officers to the ground, while Kirk pried uselessly at the iron grip around his throat. His vision was already growing dim from lack of oxygen.

Obsidians neglect of the Scouts proved his undoing, for Sailor Moon had only had the wind knocked from her. "MOON TIARA... MAGIC!" She cried breathlessly, hurling the disc of energy at Obsidian. She knew she had to be careful with this shot, or she would hit the man in his grip. As always, her aim proved true, striking the youma dead center. Uttering a loud cry of despair, it disintegrated, leaving behind only a pile of moon dust. Exhausted by the battle, she passed out. Unfortunately, she fell over on Sailor Mars, knocking her out as well. Now that the battle was over, Luna and Artemis rushed in to check on the conditions of their charges.

"Are you functional, Captain?" Spock inquired. Kirk nodded. "I believe so, Mr. Spock." He glanced uncertainly at the pile of dust that was all that remained of the creature, then over at the unconscious girl that saved his life. Satisfied that his Captain was fine, Spock walked over to the Crystal and examined it. After satisfying himself that it was in good condition, he handed it to one of the security force. "Return to the ship. The Captain, Dr. McCoy and myself will follow you shortly. Get the Crystal to Mr. Scott as quickly as possible."

Mercury watched as two of the strangers disappeared into pillars of light, taking the strange Crystal with them. She wanted to find out about these people, but other matters took priority. "We have to get a Doctor for the others. They need immediate medical attention." "I am a Doctor," McCoy responded gruffly. He looked at Kirk. "Jim, I've got to get these two," indicating Jupiter and Venus, "up to the ship. I can't do anything else for them down here. And they wouldn't have a chance with the primitive medical facilities here." Kirk nodded an affirmative and McCoy pulled open his communicator. "McCoy to Enterprise. Have medical emergency teams report to the transporter room. Stand by to beam up Landing Party with wounded." Mercury wasn't quite sure what to make of what they were saying. Ship? They didn't appear to fit the stereotype of navel personnel. Plus there were their strange weapons and the way those other two had just disappeared. That certainly didn't fit the norm. "Excuse me," she said. "But who are you people?" "We don't have time for introductions, Jim." "I'm afraid the good Doctor is right," Kirk told her. "But suffice it to say for now that we're friends, and we're going to do what we can to help your friends." Kirk pulled out his communicator and opened it. "Kirk to Enterprise." "Enterprise, Lt. Uhura." "Have the transporter set on wide field, Lieutenant. Eight to beam up at these coordinates." The transporter beam gripped the rest of the Landing Party and the Scouts. The wide field beam also picked up two nearby cats as well.

Beryl looked at her remaining general, somewhat displeased. "Tell me, Malachite, where is the fifth Crystal?" "Only four Crystals are required to implement your plan to release the Negaforce, my queen," explained Malachite, choosing his words with care. He was confident as to the soundness of his plan, but Beryl's moods could be best described as... flighty these days. "I sent Obsidian with the fifth to destroy those wretched Sailor Scouts. If he is successful, he should be able to obtain the Silver Crystal for us." Beryl leaned back in her throne. "An interesting plan." Malachite relaxed internally. Just a little bit. "And like all his previous plans, a complete failure!" Prince Darien entered the room, glaring at Malachite. "What are you talking about, Prince Darien?" Demanded Malachite. "I witnessed the battle. Several of the Scouts were injured, but Sailor Moon was able to defeat Obsidian, with some help from the starship crew. As always, Malachite, you underestimate your opponent." Malachite clenched his fists in rage. "If several of the Scouts were injured, then it was a partial success, at least. By the time they recover, It will be too late. We will have released the Negaforce... and dealt with the starship once and for all." Darien snorted. "you're grasping at straws, Malachite. If you could ever find the courage to fight your own battles, the Silver Crystal would be ours by now." "Why you..." "Enough, both of you!" Snapped Beryl. "Malachite, I want you to supervise the collection of energy. When we have enough, We can release the Negaforce!"

**__**

CHAPTER THREE

WELCOME ABOARD, Sailor Scouts!

"Captain's log, supplemental. We have managed to retrieve one of the stolen Crystals. We have also beamed up some rather... interesting guests who may have some information vital to our search. Our questions will have to wait until they are treated for injuries received in the struggle to recover the first Crystal."

Sailor Mercury stood by the biobed that Sailor Mars lay on, with Sailor Moon's being right behind her. The medical personnel had quickly tended her wounds, synthetic plaskin being sprayed over the burn and using what they called a tissue regenerator, deadening the pain to that of a mild sunburn. the technology present was beyond her grasp, but the readouts were still quite easy to read. Sailor Mars' and Sailor Moon's readouts were well within the norms indicated on the panels, so she wasn't too worried about their prognosis. She just wished she knew more about the conditions of Jupiter and Venus. She had checked her computer earlier and confirmed that this ship was the source of the energy readings she had detected in orbit. She still wasn't sure who they were, but they obviously had no connection with the Negaverse, hopefully they were friendly. She heard someone approaching from behind her. Turning, she saw one of the men who had been in the park. Now he was dressed similarly to others she had seen here; boots, black pants and a blue-shirt that had an arrow-like symbol over the left breast. But what really got her attention was his ears. They were pointed. "Greetings," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spock, first officer of the Enterprise." "I'm Sailor Mercury." He raised one eyebrow. "Interesting. I noticed during the battle that some of your associates referred to each other by various astronomical appellations. Is that the case for the entire group?" "Yes," she answered with a nod. "We're the Sailor Scouts. That's Sailor Moon, and this is Sailor Mars." She looked around the room nervously. "I'm ... not sure where Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus are." "Your other friends are currently in surgery," Spock told her. At her sudden look of concern he added, "I would not be too worried. Dr. McCoy and Dr. M' Benga are excellent surgeons, among the best in Starfleet. I am quite certain that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus will make complete recoveries." "I hope you're right..." She said softly. After a moment, "If you will come with me, Captain Kirk would like to have a word with you." "I don't know..." She glanced over at the two unconscious Scouts. "There is nothing more you can do for your friends by remaining. Since we are obviously faced by a mutual opponent, logic dictates that we foment a rapid exchange of information so we can develop a mutual strategy." Seeing that she was still hesitant, he added, "If you wish, I can arrange for us to be notified upon any change to their conditions, no matter how slight." She nodded reluctantly and followed him. She knew in a way he was right but part of her didn't want to leave until she knew that they were all ok. As she followed Spock, another thought struck her. What had happened to Luna and Artemis?

Luna touched the force field experimentally, and uttered a small yowl of pain. One of the guards outside looked down at her. "Be careful, kitty. Touching that force field could scorch your paws off." She shot him a dirty look, then retreated to the rear of the room where Artemis was sulking. "Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" She demanded in a low voice. "It's not my fault we're stuck here," he maintained in the same manner. "Not your fault?!? You nearly clawed that man's hand off!" Artemis motioned frantically for her to keep her voice down. The guard looked inside for a moment, then returned his attention to the hallway. "It wasn't that bad." "Bad enough that the guard shot you with that weapon of theirs. And they got me as well. It's lucky for us that we were only rendered unconscious for awhile." She sighed, exasperated. "Did you have to go bezerk like that? We'd probably be in that 'Sickbay' place they mentioned if you hadn't!" The white cat glared at her. "You heard what they were saying about us. They were about to 'beam' us down which tells me we wouldn't be anywhere near them. And if it had been Serena injured like that and they had tried to keep you away, Luna, you'd have gone a little ballistic too." She nodded, conceding his point. "Perhaps you're right." Glancing about the room, she added, "On a brighter note, I don't think these people mean the Scouts any ill will. I'm not sensing anything evil about this place." Artemis came out of his brooding state long enough to glance around himself. "You're right. But there's a hint of malice, as if someone from the Negaverse was here for a brief time." "Yes," agreed Luna. "Malachite perhaps. He probably stole that Crystal from here. But where is here? And what was that Crystal?" "Good questions," Artemis said. "We'll just have to wait for the answers."

The medical technician ran the test one more time, and nodded in satisfaction. "No lasting injuries, Sir," she told her Captain, "but you're going to have a sore neck for a few days." "Better than being strangled," Kirk replied with a smile. "Thank you." he went into the door, where his first officer was patiently waiting with one of their guests. "I told the good Doctor I was fine, but he still insists on being a mother hen." "A wise precaution, nonetheless. Dr. McCoy's dedication to the health of the crew is well noted," Spock stated. Kirk allowed himself a small grin. "You'd better not let Bones hear you talk like that. "He'll accuse you of becoming more human." Spock raised an eyebrow, but made no other comment. "Captain, this is Sailor Mercury, of the Sailor Scouts." he extended a hand, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk, of the Federation starship Enterprise. Welcome aboard. I wish the circumstances were different." "Likewise." Her gaze flickered in the general direction of the surgery. At Kirk's unspoken question, Spock said, ""Dr. McCoy and Dr. M' Benga are in surgery with the two more severely injured Sailor Scouts. The others have sustained relatively minor injuries and have been treated." "I see," Kirk mused. "And the felines we picked up?" "Secure." 'Felines? Secure? Mercury perked upon hearing this. "One white, the other black, each with a crescent moon marking?" At Spocks nod, "They're with us. Are they here? On this ship?" "They are currently in the brig," Spock replied. "What?!?" Mercury was aghast by this development. "They're harmless!" "You may inform Chief Kyle of that fact," Spock replied evenly. "He sustained severe lacerations from the white feline." "Artemis," She said softly. "He's probably just worried about Sailor Venus. They've been together for sometime." At their puzzled looks, she added, "I'll explain later. I know we've got a lot of things to talk about, but could they be brought here first? or perhaps I could bring them myself? I could keep them from... overreacting." Kirk looked thoughtful. "I don't see why not. Mr. Spock, why don't you escort Sailor Mercury to the brig. In the meantime, I'm going to check on things on the Bridge. Afterwards, we can try to sort this out."

the guard came to attention as Spock came up to the brig entrance with Sailor Mercury beside him. "... So you're half human?" she was saying."Correct. My mother was from Earth, and my father is from the planet Vulcan." To the guard he said, "Deactivate the force field." "Yes, Sir." The guard snapped the controls to the 'off' position, and the force field barring the entrance shut down. Mercury entered the room, and Luna jumped into her arms. "I'm glad to see you, Amy," she whispered. "Same here," she whispered back. "Don't worry, I think we're among friends." "Where are the others?" "Sickbay. I'm taking you there. Mina and Lita are in surgery. Raye and Serena seem to be fine, more or less." She turned and handed the black feline to the Vulcan. "Could you carry Luna, while I carry Artemis? That way we don't have to worry about him scratching someone else." Artemis meowed in protest. "Of course," Spock responded with his customary calmness. Mercury handed Luna to him and bent down to pick Artemis up. Thus she missed the sudden expressions of shock on both Spock's and Luna's faces. Uttering a loud screech, the cat leapt out of his grasp and landed on the bench then turned to stare at Spock. "Huh?" Mercury looked between the two, confused as to what was going on. The guard also became more alert at these developments, and put a hand on his phaser. "Fascinating..." Spock turned to the crewman. "That will be all, Ensign. Dismissed." The red shirt looked doubtful. "Sir, are you sure..." "I said dismissed, Ensign!" The first officer said in a slightly louder tone. The guard nodded in acknowledgement and retreated down the corridor. Spock turned back to Mercury. "You did not say that these cats were sentient." Mercury gasped. "How did you..." "He's a telepath, Mercury," Luna responded. "I felt him touch my mind." "A touch telepath," Spock corrected. "Typically my psi shields keep out unwanted contacts during physical contact, but I did not anticipate a sentient mind in a feline form. Thus my shielding was not at the appropriate level. My apologies for the intrusion." "No harm done," Responded the cat. "Shall we continue to Sickbay?" "Of course," Spock replied. Steeling his defenses, he picked Luna up again. "Once we are there, we have much to discuss."

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. "Whoa, that was one weird dream..." Her voice trailed off when she got a good look at her surroundings. It wasn't a dream, after all. "Raye! Are you ok? Where are the others? Where are we?" "Ask me again when the room stops spinning," She grumbled, slowly sitting up. "Oh good, you're ok." Then she frowned, "But how'd you get hurt?" "You're head conked into mine when you fell down, that's how," Mars snapped. "Oh, yeah, that's right." She felt her head tentatively. "So how come my head doesn't hurt?" "Because there's nothing up there to damage?" Sailor Moon went through a sudden mood change and started snarling at Mars. "WHAT?!?" Further argument was forestalled by Sailor Mercury's arrival with Artemis. "Well, I see you two have recovered." "More or less," Mars answered. "Hey, where's Luna?" Asked Sailor Moon. "She's having a discussion in private with Mr. Spock," Artemis replied. "Spock? That's a weird name," Mars said "I doubt that's true for him. After all, he's not human," said Mercury.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Luna sat upon the table in McCoy's office. Spock sat himself down in the chair facing her. "There is a great deal of information to exchange between the two of us. In the interests of expediency, I suggest the Vulcan Mind Meld." "What's that?" It is a Vulcan telepathic technique. utilizing my abilities, our minds will temporarily merge, becoming effectively one mind. Considering the vast area of information we have to exchange, it seems the most logical means to do so." "I agree," said Luna. "Please proceed." Spock folded his hands in front of his chest, beginning the mental preparations for the meld. After a moment, he placed both hands on opposite sides of Luna's head. Her head was to small for the usual contact points, so he improvised as best as he could. ""My mind to your mind," he intoned as he formed the link. "Your thoughts to my thoughts." The connection was forged, and the two minds became one. Images poured through the meld. Memories of the Silver Millennium, of the Moon Kingdom. The joy Luna felt watching the Scouts grow in power. Her friendship with the princess. Watching her fall in love with Prince Darien. Other memories, these horrific. Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom. Watching as it is completely destroyed. The Scouts valiant, but futile struggle against the invader. her sadness at seeing Darien and Serena killed by the Negaforce. Queen Serenity's use of the Silver Crystal and her ultimate sacrifice. The cold sleep capsule. Reawakening. Finding Serena, Sailor Moon. Searching for the other Scouts. Her frustration with Serena. Looking for the princess reborn, never realizing that she was under her nose all along. Spock's memories flowed through the meld also. His struggle growing up on Vulcan. Joining Starfleet despite his father's wishes, and attending the academy. The years of silence with his father, Sarek. The assignment to the Enterprise. his service under first Captain Pike and later, Captain Kirk. His reconciliation with Sarek. The travels and adventure of the Enterprise and her crew. The ship's transition to this universe. The theft of the Crystals. Mutual memories of the recent battle were also exchanged. Luna's horror at watching the Scouts fall wounded one by one. Spock's concern for his Captain and friend as Obsidian choked him. Their return to the Enterprise. After several minutes, Spock opened his eyes and released his hold on Luna. they regarded each other for several moments. "Fascinating."

McCoy walked tiredly into his office, only to find Spock sitting there. The Vulcan rose as he entered. "My apologies for the intrusion, Doctor, but I required privacy." "Something wrong with your quarters?" McCoy grumbled, then waved him off. "Forget it. I'm too tired to argue right now, Spock." he glanced momentarily at the black cat in the office with them, but shook it off. "What are the current conditions of your patients?" McCoy sighed. "M' Benga completed work on the blonde just before I finished on the brunette. They're both in recovery right now. It'll be at least a week before they'll be able to leave here." "But they will make a complete recovery?" "Oh, no doubt about it." He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from the cat. Poppycock. "Though their constitutions are amazing. The injuries they sustained would have killed any one else, even you, Spock." The Vulcan ignored the half hearted barb. "Very well. I..." Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the sound of a loud argument. ""Now what?" McCoy snapped, rushing out of his office. "Oh, no," Luna moaned, "Here we go again." "Indeed," Spock answered, fully comprehending the source of her distress. 

Sailor Moon glared daggers at Mars. "You take that back!" "Just telling like it is." "Why you--" "Enough!" Shocked into silence, Mars and Moon gaped at McCoy, who returned their stares with eyes full of fury. "I don't know what you two are arguing about, but nit will stop this instant! And you!" He pointed a finger at Mars, "You lie back down this instant, young lady! You're still recovering from a concussion." "I'm fine," insisted Sailor Mars, ignoring the fact that the room was spinning. She tried to take a step, but immediately grabbed the bed for support. "Sure you are," said McCoy. "Now are you going to get back in that bed, or do I have to give you a sedative?" "I think you should do what he says, Mars," Sailor Moon suggested. "When did you become a Doctor?" Sailor Moon bristled. "I may not be a Doctor, but I know common sense when I hear it." "Come on," Mars retorted. "You and common sense..." "I said stop the bickering!" McCoy interrupted. "I don't have all day to stand around here constantly breaking up these skirmishes of yours. I'm a Doctor, not a referee! Now if you two can't be quiet, I'll arrange a nice long nap." To emphasize his point, he pulled out a hypo. "He's right," Mercury put in. "Can't you keep from arguing for more than five minutes?" "Not likely," Artemis muttered. McCoy blinked, suddenly taken aback. Did he just hear that cat talk? His speculation was interrupted by the alert klaxon going off and Uhura's voice from the intercom. "Intruder alert, all decks. Security to Main Engineering!" 

Spock snapped open the intercom. "Spock here," "Spock, we've got multiple intruders reported in main Engineering," Kirk's voice came over the intercom. "Meet me there as soon as possible." "Captain, if the intruders are similar to the creature we faced earlier, we may need the assistance of the Sailor Scouts to deal with them." Luna was already rushing out of the office. "Good idea. Bring as many of them as you can with you. Kirk out."

Luna bounded up by Sailor Moon. "It's the Negaverse!" McCoy's jaw dropped. First teenage girls with superpowers, now a talking cat. What next? "They're attacking this ship. All of you need to get to the Engineering section to help. And that includes Venus and Jupiter as well!" Mars groaned and tried to rise. "Now just a damned minute!" McCoy's voice rang out. Ok, maybe there is a talking cat around here, but he was still the CMO of this ship. "Only you two," pointing to Sailor Moon and Mercury, "Are cleared to leave. The others are confined to Sickbay." "Be that as it may, Doctor," Spock said, "We need them in Engineering. Now." "Spock, you know as well as I do that's impossible." "Not quite Doctor," the Vulcan insisted. "Sailor Moon can heal the others by utilizing the Moon Healing Power." "The what?!? How the blazes do you know that, Spock?" Snapped McCoy. "As a result of a mind meld I conducted with Luna," Spock replied, indicating the black cat. McCoy glanced back and forth between the feline and the first officer. "You had a mind meld with a CAT!! Are you out of your Vulcan mind?" "I hope not," said Luna. "That could have serious repercussions for my mental stability." Artemis looked dumbfounded. "Luna!" McCoy stared speechlessly at the white cat. TWO cats? "Fascinating," Spock said. "I don't think I have ever seen the Doctor at suck a loss for words. Much as I would like to have a logical debate with you Doctor, there isn't time." He turned to Sailor Moon. "The five of you are needed in Engineering immediately. I suggest you heal your friends and make your way there posthaste." "Right!" She said as she pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand. Recovering slightly, McCoy eyed her skeptically. "And just what do you think that will do?" He asked. "Do you think you can wave your magic wand and make everyone better?" "Something like that," responded Sailor Moon as Spock raised one eyebrow. It would seem that Dr. McCoy would be in for another shock. "Just stay right there, and I'll show you!"

"Och, not again!" Scotty snapped as he ducked down into cover, hoping that his precious engines wouldn't be too badly damaged. The security forces present had been able to prevent the creatures from damaging any critical systems, but it was too evenly matched to be sure as to the outcome. He heard the sound of the doors opening and sighed, relieved that reinforcements had finally arrived. "I am Sailor Moon!" A teenaged voice proclaimed. "The Champion of Justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" "It's the Sailor Scouts!" Hissed a fear laden voice. "What the devil?" Scotty muttered. He risked a look into the combat zone and gasped. Five teenage girls stood in the door, confronting the monsters that had invaded the Enterprise Engine Room. "Are they out of their minds?" He wondered. "Those lasses have nae got a prayer!" "MERCURY BUBBLES ... BLAST!" The Engine Room suddenly filled with fog. "JUPITER THUNDER ... CRASH!" "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM ... SMASH!" "MARS FIRE ... IGNITE!" Flashes of lightening, intense beams of light and balls of fire showered through the Engine Room, disintegrating most of the invaders. The last youma remaining looked around wildly before he heard "MOON TIARA ... MAGIC!" and was himself disintegrating. "Well, that was easy!" "Easy?" The security squad looked around in amazement as the fog cleared. These teenagers had mopped up a horde of creatures in a matter of seconds that they had been struggling just to contain for the last five minutes! "I dinnae believe it," Scotty muttered as he came out of cover and walked up to the one that seemed to be the leader. "I dinnae know who ye are, but thank ye all the same." The doors whooshed open as Kirk entered the Engine Room at this point, followed shortly by Spock. A quick glance of the Scouts standing in the room amid several piles of dust and ash told him that the situation was well in hand. "Thanks for your assistance." "No problem," said Sailor Moon, with Mercury and Mars concurring. "Piece of pie," Venus said with a wide grin and flashing a "V for Victory", drawing several incredulous looks from the Engine Room personnel! Jupiter said nothing, but was staring wide-eyed at Kirk. "WOW. he looks just like my old boyfriend." As one, the Scouts uttered a loud groan, while both of Spock's eyebrows went upward. "UM ... Thanks ... I think," Kirk stammered. He quickly excused himself and went over to Scotty. Jupiter continued to stare at him. "How's it look, Scotty?" "I just managed to install the Crystal before this bunch of wraiths appeared," Scotty said. He glanced at the Engineering status board and nodded satisfactorily. "It does nae look like anything was damaged during the fight. Warp Power is now available." "Good," Kirk responded. "Activate the cloaking device." "Captain, I would nae draw too much power from the mains," The Scotsman cautioned, "Not when we only have the one Crystal available. Too much power through it and it'll blow for sure." "Leaving us right back where we started. Draw power from the warp engines for the cloaking device only. All other systems are to run off impulse." Nodding, Scotty leaned over and activated several controls on the main board. "Cloaking device?" Venus said. "What's that?" "A device to render us invisible to most forms of detection," Spock responded. "Cool!" Jupiter cried. "A stealth starship!" "Colloquially expressed ..." The Vulcan observed, "But essentially correct."

Malachite frowned. The starship had faded from detection moments ago, but not in the way he had expected. "Malachite!" Beryl yelled. The general started. "Yes, my queen?" "I believe I had ordered you to supervise the collection of energy needed to release the Negaforce. Why have you not done so?" He bowed to her. "Forgive me, my queen, but I was taking steps to be sure the starship could not interfere. I ..." Beryl snorted. "Even if they knew our exact plans, there is nothing they can do to hinder our plans! Supervise the collection of energy! All else is secondary!!" "Yes my queen."

**__**

CHAPTER FOUR

STRATEGY SESSION

"Captain's log, supplemental. Thanks to a miraculous recovery by our guests, the Sailor Scouts, we have successfully repelled another boarding attempt by our opponents. Mr. Spock has identified them as being from what's called "The Negaverse." Our main priority now is to locate and recover the remaining Crystals."

"You mean this is a spaceship?!" Jupiter exclaimed. "Starship," Spock corrected. "The Enterprise is a Constitution Class Heavy Cruiser, one of only twelve such vessels in Starfleet." The scene in the briefing room was a rather incongruous one. At one end of the table, Kirk, McCoy and Scotty were being quietly briefed by the two moon cats. At the other end, Spock was handling a similar duty with the Sailor Scouts. "OK. so you guys are from another century," Mars summarized. "No Sailor Scouts, no Negaverse. So what's the deal with that Crystal that youma had?" "I believe that your question would be best answered when Luna has finished briefing the Captain," Spock replied. Coincidentally, Luna had finished her exposition on the Sailor Scouts history, both ancient and recent. "It's almost to mush to believe," McCoy commented. "When you consider that you're hearing this from a talking cat, Bones, it's not really that hard," Kirk replied. "Aye," Scotty agreed. "And considering the way that white-haired devil popped in and out of Engineering like a wraith, along with those other beasties." "White haired devil?" sailor Moon asked, obviously puzzled. "I think he means Malachite," Venus chipped in. "If you mean this individual ..." Spock inserted a data cartridge and an image of Malachite in Engineering appeared on the central monitor. "... Then you are correct." Jupiter's face darkened with barely controlled fury. "That's Malachite alright." "I don't get it," Said Venus. "What was he doing here? Lately all he's been doing is try to steal the Silver Crystal from sailor Moon." "Yeah, usually through some crazy scheme," Mars added. "Which you always seem to get in the middle of," Artemis quipped. "Hey!" "Well, I'm not the one who went to the 'Moon Princess Con--' OW!" Artemis rubbed his now sore nose. Hoping to prevent the meeting from getting too much out of order, Spock responded to Venus's original question. "He stole the Ship's Dilithium Crystals." Knowing full well what the reaction would be, Spock brought up a picture of Prince Darien. "Along with this individual." "Darien." Though spoken quietly, this one word from sailor Moon was filled with emotion. "I understand from Luna that you had he are quite ... close, and that he has been brainwashed into working for the Negaverse. In that respect, I'm sorry," Kirk said sympathetically. Then in amore strident tone, "However, I now have two crewmen dead as a result of all this. One during our battle to recover the Crystal; and the other when these two stole them in the first place. I want to know is why." Sailor Moon looked horrified. "Dead? Did ... did Darien ...?" "Negative," Spock said, shaking his head. "Darien had already departed the ship by that point. Malachite was directly responsible for the crewman's death." "Aye, he was," Scotty stated. "But he was in a quick enough hurry to leave once the Crystals were taken." "So the operative question is: why did they steal the Dilithium Crystals in the first place?" Kirk said. "Well, if we knew what Dilithium was, maybe we could help," Mars said. "A logical request," Spock replied. "Dilithium is a Crystalline substance which is an essential element to our ship's main power source. In simple terms, it serves as an energy magnifier, amplifying the energy output from our matter-antimatter intermix chamber to power the ship's warp drive system. Five Crystals are used in total. Four as primaries, with the fifth serving as a reserve." "If you don't understand him, don't worry," Said McCoy. "I work with him everyday, and I still don't understand him." "It can amplify all forms of energy?" Mercury asked. "Correct." The blue-haired scout looked thoughtful. "But if it can amplify energy, including organic energy, then ..." Her voice trailed off as she considered the implications. "Oh no!" "What is it?" Asked Sailor Mars. "They could use the Crystals to amplify an amount of negative organic energy, producing enough to recharge and release the Negaforce!" "That doesn't sound good," said Sailor Moon. "Of course not! It's disastrous!" Exclaimed Luna. "If they're able to release the Negaforce, they'll be unstoppable!" "Alright, already, Luna! I get your drift!" "Once the Negaforce has been released, the forces of the Negaverse will strive to conquer this Earth," Spock said. "Once they have accomplished this, I believe it is likely that they will attempt to spread their influence to our universe. The Federation itself could be at risk." "Agreed. Our best strategy is to locate and retrieve the Crystals before they can be used in that manner," said Kirk. "Any luck in that department, Mr. Spock?" the Vulcan scowled. "Unfortunately we have made little progress in even locating the missing Crystals. Since they are in another dimension, it seems unlikely that we will be able to locate them unless Beryl and her forces return them to this plane of reality." "By then, it'll be too late," said Artemis. "There must be some way to locate the Crystals," McCoy blurted. "I am open to suggestions, Doctor," Spock replied, as imperturbable as ever. "I might be able to help," said Sailor Mercury. She opened her computer and began manipulating the keyboard. "I've been having some success scanning into the Negaverse. Unfortunately, the range is quite limited." Spock eyed the minicomputer intently. "Remarkable. May I examine it?" "Certainly." She handed the computer to Spock. The Vulcan examined it closely for several moments, seemingly entranced, then began operating it tentatively. "Fascinating." The first officer's voice had an almost ... reverent tone to it. McCoy looked on with a bemused expression. "Don't look now, Jim, but I think he's in love." This caused mercury to blush a bright red. "Doctor, that is most illogical. I am merely examining a most fascinating piece of equipment," Spock replied. "I'll bet," McCoy retorted in a low voice. Mercury turned even redder, and the other Scouts began to giggle. "Doctor, you are fully aware that, as a Vulcan, I am quite incapable of the emotions you are implying," Spock continued as if there were no interruption. "That you'll admit to," McCoy challenged. Spock ignored McCoy's last remark. "Captain, I believe that Sailor Mercury's computer will be able to locate our stolen Crystals if it is interfaced with the ship's main computer. We can then utilize the Ship's sensors and scan directly into the Negaverse." "If sailor Mercury is agreeable ..." Kirk began. She nodded vigorously. "Of course. Anything I can do to help." "Very well. Mr. Spock, you and Sailor Mercury will proceed with the interface and begin scanning for the stolen Crystals." "Jim, even if we locate the stolen Crystals., how are we going to get them back? It's not likely we can beam them out of another dimension," said McCoy. Kirk eyed his first officer. "He's got a point, Spock. Any suggestions?" "Not at this time, Captain. However, I do have the beginnings of a theory based on the method Malachite used to board the ship. I shall explore the possibilities after setting up the scanning run for the Crystals." At a nod from his Captain, Spock left the briefing room, with Sailor Mercury following. McCoy pointed to the Scouts. "In the meantime, I want the lot of you back in Sickbay." "Why? We're fine," Mars protested. "Maybe so, thanks to that Moon Crystal Thingamajig, but I still want you checked over to be sure. So don't give me any grief!" Kirk chuckled. "I know from personal experience that it's impossible to argue with the Doctor." "Gee, he must be related to Mars." "WHAT?!"

"There!" Sailor Mercury said. She looked up at Spock, who was standing next to her by the Bridge science station. "I've established the linkup to the main computer." "Impressive," Spock stated. "I had anticipated that it would take much longer to complete the interface." "Well, my computer is designed to be easy to use." She looked somewhat apologetic. "And … it is somewhat more powerful than your ship's computer." Her soft spoken statement drew several amazed looks from the other members of the Bridge crew. Even Spock looked a bit taken back by this. "Fascinating." "I'll need the specifications on Dilithium Crystal structure before I can set up the scanning protocols." "Very well," Spock activated the audio link to the library computer. "Computer, access files on Dilithium structure and transfer them along the established linkup." "Working …" The computer made various clicking and whirring noises as it complied with the command. "… complete." Sailor Mercury tapped several keys on her computer and nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, they're here. I'll modify the scanning program now." She began working furiously on the small computer. As she was doing so, the Turbolift doors opened, and Kirk strode onto the Bridge. "Any progress, Mr. Spock?" "Yes, Captain. Sailor Mercury is configuring her computer to scan the Negaverse. We should be ready to begin momentarily." "Mr. Spock ," said Sulu, "I've completed the sensor sweeps you asked for." Spock nodded. After a questioning glance from the Captain, he said, "I asked Mr. Sulu to scan the surrounding space for spatial distortions while I was assisting Sailor Mercury. If my theory is correct, Malachite is using a spatial distortion to transport himself between this dimension and the Negaverse." "Can we do the same?" "Possibly." "I see. What have you found, Mr. Sulu?" "I located three spatial distortions in the Earth-moon system. Two are on Earth itself—one at the north polar region and the other in Japan. The third is located on the moon, here…" He tapped a control, bringing an image of the moon on the main viewscreen. There was a blinking light on one of the mare. "… in the Sea of Serenity." Kirk regarded the image for a moment. "Well, Spock? Can we use these distortions to beam the Crystals out of the Negaverse?" Spock examined the readouts on Sulu's viewer for a moment. "Not directly. However, if we produce a modulated subspace field at the sight of one of the distortions, it should create a dimensional interconnecting corridor. We should then be able to direct a transporter beam directly into the Negaverse. If necessary, it would allow for communications as well." "It'll take a lot of power to generate the field," Scotty said. "But the impulse engines have enough to do the job." Spock shook his head. "Negative, Mr. Scott. The field generator must be located as close to the site of the distortion as possible." "It'll have to be a shuttlecraft then," Replied the Engineer. He sighed. "I think it's got the power reserves needed, but it'll be a near thing." "I suggest using the lunar site, Captain," said Spock. "A shuttle would be too visible at one of the sites on Earth." "Agreed. How long to make the necessary modifications, Scotty?" "Not long, Sir. I'll get right on it." The Engineer headed for the Turbolift and left the Bridge. Mercury looked up from her computer. "There. The scanning program is complete. I'm initiating scans of the Negaverse... now." She tapped on the keyboard and the words 'scan in progress' appeared on the screen. "Good work," said Kirk. Spock glanced at the Science Station. "The scans of the Negaverse should be completed by the time Mr. Scott has finished the shuttle modifications." "Excuse me," said Sailor Mercury. "Could you tell me where the other Scouts are?" "I've assigned them temporary quarters," replied Kirk. "Luna suggested that it would be a good idea for them to get some rest once McCoy had finished with them." He smiled slightly when she fought back a yawn. "And I think it would be a good idea for you, too." "Yes, I think you're right. Could someone please show me the way?" Kirk motioned to a security guard, who followed Mercury into the Turbolift.

"Here you are," the guard said. "You and Sailor Moon have been assigned these quarters." Mercury thanked the guard and entered. The room was darker than the corridor had been, but not much since the ship was observing 'nighttime' conditions. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust. Suddenly feeling very tired, she allowed the transformation to reverse itself as she made her way into the bedroom. Serena was sitting up in the bed, reading something on the viewer. Luna had curled herself up on the bed, and at least gave the appearance of sleeping. Serena looked up when she came into the room. "Hi Amy. How'd it go with you and Spock?" "Good. The linkup to the main computer went fairly smoothly. The scanning program is running now. They'll call us if anything develops." She gave her a sly look. "Are you sure that's all you two were doing?" Amy colored slightly at the insinuation. "Serena! We were working!" "Oh really?" Luna came to her rescue. "That's enough, Serena. Both of you should get some sleep now." "Oh, all right. Just let me finish this one book." "What are you reading?" Amy asked, curious despite herself. Serena turned her viewer towards her with flourish. "TA daa!" Amy took one look, then bowed her head in disappointment. With the entire literature of the Federation to choose from, Serena was reading comic books!

The buzzing from the intercom woke them up. Serena screamed "I'm going to be so late!" and tried frantically to get ready for school before realizing where she was. Luna hopped onto the table and answered the call. "Yes?" "Spock here. The Captain and I will be meeting you there in five minutes." With a click, the intercom went silent. Amy checked her watch. "It's only been four hours. I wonder what's happened." "We'll find out soon enough," Luna replied. "Hurry up you two, and transform." The door buzzed five minutes later, and they greeted Kirk and Spock as they entered. The others followed them in. "The good new is that the scanning program worked like a charm, and we've got a location for the Crystals. The bad news is that it looks like our opponents are on the move. Uhura has monitored reports of people fainting or complaining of weakness." "They're gathering energy to release the Negaforce," Artemis said. "That was my analysis," Spock replied. He handed Mercury her computer. "Unfortunately, it forces us to take action before we can adequately prepare ourselves." "You can't beam the Crystals out?" Luna asked. "I'm afraid not," Kirk replied. "The sensor resolution was only good enough to pinpoint a general location, not good enough for a transporter lock If we want them back we're going to have to go after them ourselves."" The Captain looked hesitant. "Look, I can't order you to do this. To avoid our presence from contaminating your universe, my crew and I must attempt to retrieve the Crystals. But it's not your responsibility. If you wish, I can have you beamed back to..." "Don't say another word, Captain," Sailor Moon interrupted. "We're in. We're going to help." "Thank you," Kirk said as they exited the room. "Luna, Artemis; Mr. Spock will escort you to the shuttlebay." "Why?" Artemis asked. "The shuttle is carrying equipment to generate a subspace field that will enable us to transport directly to the Negaverse," Spock explained. "We've determined that the optimal point to produce the field is in the center of what was the Moon Kingdom." "And since you've been there before, I want you to accompany Mr. Scott on the Galieo," Kirk added. "I don't know how much help we can be, but we'll do anything we can do," Luna answered. Before leaving she turned to the Scouts. "Good luck." "We'll meet Commander Giotto and his security detail in the transporter room," Kirk said after they left. "Once the Galileo is in position we'll beam in. I would have preferred more time to drill our forces in working together, but that's not possible." "Ready or not, we're going to the Negaverse."

**__**

CHAPTER FIVE

ONCE MORE INTO THE BREACH

"Captain's log, stardate 5048.5. I am leading a Landing Party, accompanied by the Sailor Scouts, in an effort to recover the stolen Crystals. We must accomplish this before Beryl can use them to release the Negaforce."

Seven pillars, a mix of orange and blue instead of the usual red and orange, illuminated a deserted corridor. After materializing, the security detail readied their phaser rifles while Spock scanned the area. Seeing the area was secure for the moment, Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise. the area is secure. Send the rest of them in." Six more energy columns appeared, resolving into the forms of the Sailor Scouts and Doctor McCoy. McCoy shivered after the materialization process was complete. "And I thought a normal trip through the transporter was bad." "Really?" Remarked Sailor Moon. "I kind of liked it." McCoy shot her a pained look. Kirk grinned slightly and opened his communicator again. "Landing Party down safe, Uhura. We'll maintain communications silence until the mission is accomplished." "Yes, Sir. Enter..." Uhura's voice trailed off. "Sir, Mr. Scott needs to speak with you." "Very well, Lieutenant. Kirk out." he adjusted a control on his communicator. "Kirk to Galileo. What's wrong, Scotty?" "We've got a power supply problem, Sir. When the transporter beam went through the field, it caused a massive power drain, worse that I expected. The Galileo's reserves were almost drained. I dinnae know if there'll be enough for when ye want to beam out." "Understood. Kirk out." he looked over at Spock. "Tricorder readings, Mr. Spock?" "There is substantial interference in the area, Captain," he reported. The Vulcan was still busy scanning the area with his tricorder, while Sailor Mercury had been doing likewise with her computer since she beamed in. "Tricorder range is extremely limited. I am unable to locate the Crystals." Mercury looked up from her scanning. "I've found them! Approximately five hundred meters in that direction." She pointed up the tunnel. "All right!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Let's go!" "Commander Giotto, you heard the lady." "Yes, Sir," stated the security chief. Turning to his team, "Advance pattern alpha. Anderson, you've got point." One of the security-detail nodded and went to the head of the formation. The group walked slowly down the tunnel, silent save for the sound of the tricoders scanning the area. Eventually they came to a point where the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. Anderson moved into the cavern cautiously. He turned to face a sudden rustling noise behind him. "Captain, look..." He began, but his warning cry ended in a strangled shriek. One of the other guards fired his phaser at the youma standing over Anderson, and it vanished in a haze of red light. More youma came charging out into the cavern and rushed the Landing Party, threatening to overwhelm them. Mercury jumped into action. "MERCURY BUBBLES... BLAST!" A thick fog formed in the area, causing the charging youma to hesitate, confused. Somehow, the security detail was still able to pick out their targets. The phaser rifles fired in unison and several of the youma vanished. A few were able to withstand phaser energy. Having shaken off the fog-induced confusion, they charged among the security guards. Then the Scouts joined the action. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM ... SMASH!" "JUPITER THUNDER ... CRASH!" "MARS FIRE ... IGNITE!" As they had in the Engineering Room, the Scouts attacks ripped through the onrushing youma, leaving only one left. It jumped Giotto and brandished it's claws, ready to disembowel him. Several of the guards fired at it in a desperate attempt to save the security chief, but to no avail. "MOON TIARA ... MAGIC!" Sailor Moon's tiara tore the youma in half, leaving only a pile of dust atop the security chief. She helped him to his feet. "You okay?" "I am now. Thanks." "Hey, not a problem." She replied. Giotto retrieved his phaser rifle and moved into the cavern. McCoy examined Anderson briefly and shook his head sadly. There wasn't anything he could do for the guard. "So much for the element of surprise," muttered Kirk. He looked around at the multiple exits. "Which way?" After a brief moment of scanning, both Spock and Mercury said "This way," indicating one of the rear exits. The Landing Party reformed and continued on their way.

The cats looked out from the shuttle onto the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. "It hasn't changed much since the last time we were here," Artemis observed. Luna nodded in silent agreement. After a time, she turned away from the window. "I prefer to remember it the way it was before." "I'm afraid those days are gone, Luna." "I know. Nut perhaps they can be once again, if only in another form." She jumped down from the console and headed for the rear of the small ship. "But first we must deal with Beryl. How are things here, Mr. Scott?"" "We've managed to get the reserves back up. I just hope there is enough left in these bairns to get them back out." The Engineer paused to make an adjustment. "Baker, keep an eye on the power flow." The other Engineer nodded.

Malachite materialized in the chamber containing the Crystal apparatus. "Is everything in readiness, Prince Darien?" "Yes. The Crystals are in place. All we need now is a modest amount of energy to channel through them, and the Negaforce will be released." "Excellent!"

"There they are," stated Sailor Mercury. The Landing Party stopped at the entrance of a large cavern, staying low behind whatever cover they could find. In the center stood a large, almost organic looking device. Mounted inside it were the stolen Crystals, arranged linearly. Kirk frowned. Also inside were malachite and Darien. And who knew how many youma were nearby. They headed back a bit. "This isn't going to be easy," Venus observed quietly. Spock concentrated for a moment. "I would estimate the odds of our success as Approximately five thousand two hundred forty seven point six to one against," he said, drawing several incredulous stares from the Scouts. "That's what I like about you, Spock. You're always the optimist," McCoy retorted. "Still Bones, it's better odds than we had on Organia." "I was well aware of the capabilities of our opposition there, Captain. I'm afraid that my estimate of Malachite's abilities may be somewhat of an underestimate." "Oh." "Excuse me, but can we get back to business?" Mars snapped. "She's right, Sir," Giotto said. "Whatever we're going to do, I don't recommend a frontal assault." "Agreed," Kirk replied. "We haven't got time for anything fancy, so here's the plan! Spock and I will work our way through these tunnels and try and find a way to one of those entrances. Give us fifteen minutes, then create a diversion. With luck, we'll be able to get the Crystals and then beam right out of here." Giotto nodded, but Sailor Mars muttered, "Oh, that sounds like a *great* plan." Her tone indicated that she thought it was anything but. "Have you got a better idea?" McCoy retorted. "Yeah. One of us should go with them." Venus nodded, "You know what they say: Two's comfortable but threes company." "Mars' idea makes sense to me," Jupiter added, ignoring the latest misquote. "After all, what if you run into a phaserproof youma?" "It's only logical," said Mercury. "You've been around Spock too long." "Bones..." "Mars is right," Sailor Moon said, drawing several surprised looks from the others. "And I'm the one who should go." Mars was about to object vehemently, but Spock spoke up first. "She is correct. In their recent battles with Malachite, Sailor Moon is the only one who has demonstrated the power to face him one on one. Since the mission of those who stay behind is merely to provide a distraction, it is logical for the most powerful member of your tem to accompany us." The hot tempered Scout subsided, but still looked unhappy. "Let's go, then." The three of them moved off and the others waited quietly. Ten minutes after they left, several youma entered the chamber and began moving the apparatus under Malachite's direction. "Where are they taking it?" Jupiter asked."It doesn't matter," Giotto replied. "If they move it, the Captain won't be able to get the Crystals. We'll have to attack now."

"Excellent," gloated Malachite. "Soon the Negaforce will be released." "Not in your lifetime, Negatrash!" Malachite spun around. "Who…?" The Sailor Scouts stood by the entrance. "You should know us by now, Malachite! Those Crystals don't belong to you! In the name of Venus…" "…In the name of Mercury…" "…in the name of Mars…" "…In the name of Jupiter…" "… We'll punish you!" They concluded simultaneously. A keen observer would have heard the slight groan that came from beyond the entrance. Malachite was utterly dumbfounded. "Impossible! You can't all be here! Obsidian should have injured you badly enough that you couldn't interfere!" "Another one of your 'brilliant successes', Malachite?" Quipped Darien. "It doesn't matter," snarled Malachite. "You were fools to enter the heart of our domain alone, Sailor Scouts! Especially without your precious leader!" He motioned the youma carrying the Crystal apparatus. "Destroy them!" the youma charged the Scouts, only to be met by five phaser beams. Giotto shifted his aim from a now vaporized youma to Malachite. "They didn't come here alone."

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes," Spock responded. "Tricorder range may be limited, but is sufficient to map out the immediate area. The entrance we want should be just around the bend." When they rounded the curve Spock indicated, they bumped into a rather large youma that was carrying an equally large Crystal. They gaped at each other for a moment, then the youma charged. Kirk fired his phaser, but it had the same effect as when he fired on Obsidian. Which is to say, none. Sailor Moon reacted instinctively. "MOON TIARA ... MAGIC!" Spock bent down to examine the Crystal that lay amid the dusted remains of the youma. "Interesting. This appears to be some form of storage device for bioenergy." "You mean that's the energy they collected?" Sailor Moon asked. Spock nodded. "Well, this should put a crimp in their plans." Kirk motioned for them to get back and aimed his phaser at the storage Crystal. He fired and it vanished in a bright flash that was followed closely by the whine of more phasers being fired. "They're early," muttered Kirk. "Commander Giotto is normally quite punctual," Spock noted. "The situation must have changed." the two officers and the Sailor Scout ran into the room.

Malachite watched the display of weapons fire from behind his force wall. "Very impressive," he said. "But ultimately useless. " The guards hurriedly dodged the energy bolt he sent at them.

They arrived at the Crystals. Sailor Moon glanced at the ongoing battle. "Hurry! I don't know how long the others can handle Malachite." Imperturbable as always, the Vulcan merely nodded. "We need only two point three minutes to remove the Crystals. Then we will be ready to beam out."

"MARS FIRE ... IGNITE!" Mars' fireball splashed off Malachite's forcefield. he sent a blast of energy her way, knocking her off her feet. A security guard rushed out to pull her into cover. By this point, the youma had been vaporized, dusted, electrified or otherwise disposed of. Disposing of Malachite was proving to be another matter. Giotto and his men kept firing, trying to distract Malachite from the scouts as much as possible. Darien watched the battle. 'Strange,' he thought. 'They don't seem to be trying to get to ...' He glanced back at the Crystals. '...Aha! Very clever Captain.'

"Last one," said Kirk. He moved towards the last Crystal. As he reached for it, a black blur cut across the back of his hand. he recoiled instinctively, looking at the black rose imbedded in the wall. "I don't think so, Captain Kirk." Startled, they turned to face a masked man in a tuxedo, complete with cape, cane and top hat. "Who are you?" "Tuxedo Mask!" "At your service," he answered, brandishing another black rose. "And you're not getting those Crystals, Captain."

"What does it take to get this guy?" Muttered Giotto. One of his men was down, with McCoy tending to his injuries. the remainder of his squad was maintaining a near constant barrage against Malachite, as were the Scouts. So far, all their attacks just bounced off his force field. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM ..." "JUPITER THUNDER ..." "... SMASH!" "... CRASH!" The combined attacks seemed ineffective once again, but Giotto could swear he saw several beads of sweat on Malachite's forehead. Perhaps they were finally beginning to wear him down. He aimed his phaser rifle and pulled the trigger. the tip of the rifle glowed slightly, but there was no other reaction. The charge in the power pack was exhausted. He moved quickly to change it out for a fresh one.

Kirk drew his phaser. "Get that last Crystal, Spock. I'll try to hold him off." "Be careful, Captain," Spock advised. "Tuxedo Mask is another alias for Prince Darien, and was an erstwhile allay for the Sailor Scouts before he was recently coopted by the Negaverse. He has abilities akin to the scouts." "Your pointy-eared friend is right." tuxedo mask smiled and threw the rose, impaling it on the phaser. "Give it up, Kirk. You haven't got a chance against me." Kirk threw the ruined weapon at Tuxedo Mask and charged.

Malachite flung his arms wide, unleashing a wave of energy. Giotto felt a wave of nausea as it washed over his position. He snapped back up again and quickly evaluated the situation. Not good. Besides himself, only one other security man was still up. The third had been injured in the last blast, McCoy moving to tend to his injuries. The Scouts were knocked down, but were slowly getting back up. 

"Kirk hit the ground hard. he got to hid feet slowly, trying to catch his breath. Tuxedo mask was a lot stronger than he looked, and he was fast. "Stay out of my way, Kirk. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if I have to. You're not getting those Crystals." He turned to face Spock. 'Big mistake.' Kirk grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. he punched him in the jaw with a right cross, followed by a left to his stomach. The two punch combination would have stunned even a Vulcan for a few seconds. Not Tuxedo Mask, apparently. He snarled and lashed out with his cane, striking Kirk across his face. Again, he fell to the ground, stunned. 'Maybe not such a big mistake.' Tuxedo Mask brandished another rose. "Enough! stay down and out of my way, Captain Kirk, or die! You can't possibly win." Kirk struggled to get to his feet. "I've ... heard that line ... from tougher people ... than you." Admittingly the person Kirk was thinking of was a Gorn, but it was true nonetheless. "Have it your way." He got ready to throw the rose. Sailor Moon interposed herself between the two men. "Darien, wait!" 

Giotto and the other guard fired at Malachite. He sneered at their efforts. "How utterly pathetic." he raised his hand, preparing to fire a concentrated burst of energy at Giotto. The forcefield fell for the split second necessary ... "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM ... SMASH!" the beam of light caught Malachite squarely. he had managed to erect his forcefield enough to deflect some of the blast, but enough got through to hurt him. 

"Darien, you don't want to do this," pleaded Sailor Moon. "Try to remember who you are. beryl couldn't have completely erased your memories." Tuxedo Mask stared silently at her. "You've helped us a lot fighting the negaverse." Kirk watched the interplay between the two of them as he attempted to catch his breath. Amazingly, her words -- imploring him to remember who and what he had been -- seemed to have some effect on Tuxedo Mask. his face was strained, as if some internal struggle was going on, that some memory buried deep in his subconscious was trying to surface. finally, he said, "Enough." He flung the rose in her direction, embedding it in the cavern floor. "I'll let them go with their Crystals, and your friends too, sailor Moon ... if you give me the Silver Crystal." She hesitated. "No." Kirk spoke up. ""You don't have any right to the Dilithium Crystals ... or the Silver Crystal, either. We're leaving here with them." "As if you can get by us," replied Tuxedo Mask. "Look around, Kirk. Most of your men here are injured. And you certainly aren't getting past me." A hand grasped his shoulder at the base of the neck and squeezed. Darien's eyes rolled up and he fell unconscious. "As ever, Mr. Spock, your timing is impeccable." Spock looked at his Captain, raising an eyebrow. "Darien!" Sailor Moon raced to his side. "He is undamaged." Spock reassured her. "The Vulcan nerve Pinch is a non-lethal method of subduing a foe. he will recover shortly. Captain, since we have the Crystals, I suggest we withdraw to the Enterprise." "Agreed. Kirk to Enterprise." "Enterprise, Lieutenant Uhura." "Mission accomplished. Tell Chief Kyle to get us out of here."

Giotto continued firing, as did the remaining guard. Mars and Jupiter were back on their feet and alternating with Venus in launching their attacks on Malachite. Every now and then Mercury obscured the area with fog. The 'run and shoot' mode prevented Malachite from getting a solid shot on them, but his forcefield was still powerful enough that he hadn't been hurt seriously either. At best it was a stalemate. His communicator chose that moment to beep. "Giotto here." "Uhura here. Stand by for beam out." "Right Lieutenant," he answered. "Standing by." He maneuvered himself over to Sailor Mercury's position. She had her visor deployed, trying to find some weakness in Malachite's shield. "We're pulling out. Think you could arrange for some cover for us?" Mercury nodded. "Yes." She stood up and summoned her power. "MERCURY BUBBLES ... BLAST!" Malachite peered through the dense fog. 'Where are they?' Typically, the Scouts would use this cover to launch an attack of some type, but the area was strangely silent except for a humming noise that repeated itself several times. As suddenly as it appeared, the fog bank lifted. His eyes widened as he scanned the cavern. They were gone!

The lights in the shuttle flickered and the low hum from the engines began to fade. Scotty raced over to examine the subspace field readouts and uttered several Gaelic curses. "The power drain has become critical. We cannae maintain the field." He snapped open his communicator. "Scott to Kyle. Did ye get them all out?" "No, Sir. The subspace field density dropped just as we were about to beam the last batch out," Kyle replied. "The corridor isn't wide enough to get a positive lock on the Captain and the others." "What happened?" Artemis asked. "In generating the field, we've drained the shuttle's engines dry. What power we've got left is coming from the batteries." Unless he could come up with some sort of solution, and quickly, the Captain, Mr. Spock and Sailor Moon were trapped in the Negaverse. "We need more energy to increase the field integrity?" Asked Luna. "Aye. But the engines havnae any power left." He looked down at the black cat. "Unless ye happen to have a power generator hidden somewhere." "Would a large surge of electricity do the trick?" Jupiter asked over the communicator. "Aye, it could. But what ...?" "That's it!" Cried Artemis. "Beam Jupiter down here!" "Sir?" Chief Kyle sounded confused. Scotty looked at Artemis, puzzlement clear on his face. Then his expression brightened. "Ye hears the cat, Mr. Kyle," Scotty answered the chief. "Beam Jupiter to the Galileo."

We're working on a solution, Captain, but it's going to be a few minutes before we can give it a try." "I suggest you hurry, Scotty. Kirk out." He snapped his communicator closed and looked at his two companions. "We better find a hiding place until Mr. Scott can perform his miracle." "We can't leave Darien behind," said Sailor Moon. Kirk nodded. "We'll bring him along, but we better get out of here, quickly." Before either he or Spock could pick up Darien, a force field of black energy enveloped him. "I don't think so, Kirk!" Roared Malachite. "Run!" Said Kirk. They headed for cover just before a bolt of black energy swept over their location. As they raced for an exit, Kirk paused long enough to scoop up his ruined phaser. It may not be able to fire, but if the power cell wasn't damaged it still could do one thing... He twisted the controls to maximum and a whine came from the weapon, slowly rising in pitch. He turned and tossed it to Malachite. "Catch!" He yelled, then ran down the tunnel as fast as he could. When he judged it to be the correct time, he yelled "Down!" to Spock. Grabbing Sailor Moon, he headed for cover himself.

Malachite glanced down at the phaser where it lay on the ground. Did that fool think that throwing this would hurt him? Still, the noise from it was becoming very high pitched ... and loud.

"What's going on ..." She began to ask when there was a massive flash of an explosion behind them. The cavern shook as the tunnel collapsed behind them. "Darien!" "I'm sure he's fine," Kirk reassured her, hoping that was indeed the case. "Remember, he was enclosed in one of Malachite's force fields." When the dust settled, they got up and looked back at the now impenetrable tunnel. "That should slow down any pursuit," Kirk said with satisfaction. "Not entirely, Captain," Spock answered. "We have seen that some of the entities here have the ability to teleport. I suggest that we expedite our departure from our current position as rapidly as possible." Sailor Moon looked puzzled. "Would you mind repeating that in english?" "He said run," Kirk translated. They ran.

Malachite growled in anger. Those vermin from the starship and their Sailor Brat allies were becoming annoying. He had just managed to teleport himself and the fool Darien out of harms way before the explosion. It was a good thing too, for he wasn't sure he could have handled a blast that large. How he was going to make Kirk pay for the indignity ...

Scotty worked hurriedly to rewire the power systems of the shuttle's engines to accept a direct power feed from Sailor Jupiter. From there it would channel directly into the subspace field generator, hopefully without overloading. "Hurry," urged Luna. "I'm going as fast as I can, Lass. We're only going to get one shot at this. If it doesnae work the first time, the engines and the field generator will be just so much scrap metal. And then we'll never get the Captain or the others back."

Kirk and Spock raced through the tunnels of the Negaverse, trailing Sailor Moon. They hurried along the tunnel, until it stopped. "Dead end," Kirk said. "Did you have to phrase it like that?" Asked Sailor Moon. They stopped for a moment and listened for sounds of pursuit. Nothing. Spock glanced at his tricorder. "I detect no signs of pursuit." "Does that mean nobody's after us?" Asked sailor Moon. She hardly appeared to be winded. Kirk nodded, breathing heavily. "I think ... We lost them." "Don't be too sure of that, Kirk!" Malachite appeared nearby. he fired a quick energy blast that knocked Spock's phaser from his hand, leaving it smoking on the ground. "I'll take those Crystals back now, and thank you for delivering the Silver Crystal here."

"Ready," announced Scotty. he nodded at Jupiter. Lita concentrated, feeling the power building up within her. She was battered, bruised and exhausted from the recent battle, but she was determined to succeed. Too much depended on her for her to fail. Kirk, Spock, all of the people on the Enterprise ... but most of all, Serena depended on her right now. And there was no way she was going to fail her. Not now ... not ever. she felt the power yearning for release and strained against it. Even so, some of it managed to leak through. Manifesting as sparks coruscating along her hands. She gritted her teeth against the pain, trying to force the energy level up as high as she had ever done. Finally she unleashed the energy with aloud cry. Alarms came from half a dozen systems as a sudden burst of energy surged through the Galileo. "Now, Mr. Kyle!" urged the chief Engineer. "I've got a transporter lock!" The chief replied. "Energizing." Sparks began to fly from several of the consoles.

"You're not getting those Crystals, Malachite!" Exclaimed Sailor Moon. She moved in front of the Starfleet officers, Crescent Moon Wand in hand. "Or the Silver Crystal, either! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Kirk was astonished at the amazing change in her demeanor. One minute she was leading the way in running out of here, the next she was brazenly challenging a being that had single-handedly held off the combined forces of the sailor Scouts and a heavily armed Starfleet security detachment. And the really odd thing was that he thought she could do it too. Malachite seemed less than impressed. "We'll see about that Sailor Moon!" He said, throwing an energy bolt at the three. It never arrived. At Sailor Moon's mental command, the Silver Crystal pulsed and unleashed an energy bolt of it's own that met Malachite's head on. there was a brief flash as the light and dark energies canceled each other out. then a low humming noise filled the tunnel. An orange-blue light enveloped sailor Moon and the two Starfleet officers and they vanished. "They're gone! And with the Crystals too!" Malachite's eyes narrowed. "Queen Beryl isn't going to be pleased about this!" he muttered.

"Good work, Scotty," Kirk's voice came from the communicator. "A little too good, Sir," replied Scotty. he waved at the smoke filling the room, trying without much success to clear the air. baker was busy with a fire extinguisher on the small fires that had erupted from several of the panels. "Jupiter's energy discharge fried half the systems in the shuttle. I'd be a while before it would be ready to take off, even if the fuel reserves weren't exhausted." Jupiter staggered while trying to get to her feet. the recoil from the blast has thrown her to the floor and the strong use of her powers had left her feeling weak as well. "Er, sorry about that." The Engineer shook his head as he helped her up. "Don't be, Lass. ye did what ye had to get our people out of there." he surveyed the Smokey interior. "All this can be replaced, but their lives cannae. ye did a damned fine job."

"Escaped?!? With the Crystals?? How did this happen, Malachite?" Beryl snarled menacingly. In voluntarily, Malachite shivered. Beryl was in one of those moods. "The crew from the starship sent a raiding party to steal the Crystals from us, my queen. they were accompanied by the sailor scouts." Beryl was beside herself. "How did they manage to get here?" "I'm not sure, my queen. We knew that the starship had matter transmission capabilities, but I had believed that piercing the dimensional barrier was beyond them. Apparently they have formed an alliance with the Scouts." Malachite paused for a moment, staring into space. "My queen, I can detect the ship again. I could ho there and get the Crystals back." Beryl leaned back in her throne, considering. "No. I have a better idea."

Jupiter looked up as the shuttle began to shake. "What is that, an earthquake?" "I don't know, Lass." Luna and Artemis felt the fur on the back of their necks rise. "Something's dreadfully wrong!" Luna exclaimed. "We have to get out of here, now!"

The intercom whistled insistently. "Captain," said Chekov, "Sensors are picking up a large dimensional distortion forming right on top of the shuttle!" Kirk looked questionably over at his Science officer. "Spock?" Spock activated the auxiliary viewer and glanced at the readouts. "Something is emerging from a pocket of subspace." "Mr. Kyle, get our people out of there!"

The space above the shuttle seemed to shimmer, and an odd ship appeared. I was much larger that the Federation starship, black as night and looked something like a mutated sea urchin. It quivered as if alive, then a bright beam came from it and neatly cut the shuttle in two.

"LITA!" screamed sailor Moon upon seeing the shuttle destroyed. The other Scouts looked on, horrified. "Chief, did you ...?" Kyle nodded. "Yes, Sir." He smoothly brought down the levers for the final activation sequence. "They're materializing now." On cue, the shuttle crew appeared on the transporter pads. The Scouts clustered around Jupiter, welcoming her back. Luna and Artemis squirmed in the bearhugs they were getting from Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. Scotty and Baker skirted the celebration and stepped off the platform. "Welcome back, Scotty." "Thank you, Sir," Scotty said. "That was a wee bit too close for comfort." "Captain," Said Spock over the din of the Scout's celebration. "The alien craft is approaching rapidly." Luna struggled in sailor Moon's grip to get a better look at the screen. She gasped when she saw the ship. "Oh no ..." "Do you know what that is?" "We've seen them before," Artemis answered. "We don't know who they are or where they came from, but they helped Beryl in her attack on the Moon Kingdom. I think it's safe to assume it's hostile." "We'll recloak and ..." "I don't recommend that, Captain. Activating the cloak will preclude the use of shields. And at the rate the creature is approaching, it will be in weapons range before we can full cloak." "Then let's do the next best thing: get the hell out of here." Kirk snapped on the intercom. "Kirk to Bridge. Raise shields and proceed out of orbit at warp factor one."

The Enterprise turned from the dark ship, accelerating towards the speed of light. The shadowy vessel almost seemed to scream, and another beam of energy sliced through space, striking the starship's shields as it entered warp.

The ship shook slightly when the shields were hit, then pitched more violently and the light flickered. "What was that?" Asked Sailor Venus. Scotty swore softly. "The Dilithium Crystal just blew! We won't be able to use the warp drive now!" Kirk handed Scotty the bag containing the other four Crystals. "Scotty, get these installed fast!" "It will take at least ten minutes ..." The Scotsman began. "You have five. GO!" Kirk watched the approaching ship on the viewer, then activated the shipwide intercom. "This is the Captain. Red Alert! All hands to Battle Stations!"

**__**

CHAPTER SIX

MOON COSMIC POWER

"Captain's log, supplemental. We've managed to recover the Dilithium Crystals with minimal casualties. Unfortunately, the ship is now under attack and we are unable to use the warp engines."

The Red Alert Klaxon started blaring while Uhura's voice echoed through the ship, "Red Alert! All hands man your Battle Stations! This is not a drill. I say again, this id NOT a drill!" The Scouts followed Kirk and Spock as they sprinted for the Turbolift. "Bridge." The doors closed, and they heard the distinctive hum of the Turblift in operation. Kirk snapped the intercom. "Kirk to Bridge." "Sulu here, Captain." "Status report, Mr. Sulu." "The alien has closed to forty thousand kilometers, but it hasn't fired again," the helmsman began. "Probably trying to close the gap before it does so," Kirk speculated softly. Spock nodded. it seemed a logical conclusion. Sulu continued, "Warp drive is offline, but the impulse engines are at full power." "Very well, Sulu. Maintain distance as best as you can," Kirk ordered. "Kirk out." he glanced over at his Science officer. "What the hell is that thing?" "It's a spacecraft of sorts that appears to utilize some form of organic technology." Kirk looked up in surprise. the answer hadn't come from the Vulcan, but from Mercury instead. Still, he really shouldn't have been all that surprised. Reading from her palmtop she continued, "It's nearly four times the size of this ship and it's power levels are comparably higher to the earlier readings I took of the Enterprise." Spock nodded. "That seems to be a reasonable analysis. I take it you are accessing the sensors through the interface linkup?" "Yes. It seemed reasonable to keep it going until this is over." Kirk decided to let that go for now. Of more immediate concern was the present tactical situation. Which didn't look good for the Enterprise at the moment. "Can you make some estimate on it's firepower potential?" She frowned and hit several keys. "Based on it's earlier firing on us, I'd say it's firepower is greater than the Enterprise's. But I'm not detecting anything like your deflector shields." Kirk grimaced. "Well, at least we have some advantages. Let's hope it buys us enough time for Scotty to get the crystals back in."

Beryl watched the ship in her crystal ball as it approached the Enterprise. She cackled with obvious pleasure. "Soon those wretched Sailor Scouts will be out of my way ... forever! And the Silver Crystal will be mine!" "Do you think it's wise to use the Shadow Vessel to attack the starship, my queen?" Malachite asked reluctantly. "After so many centuries isolated, the youma controlling it may be insane and uncontrollable. The Silver Crystal could be destroyed." She shook off his concerns. "Nonsense, Malachite. I have total control over it. We'll batter down their defenses and then offer to let them go if they turn over the Silver Crystal to us. They'll have no choice but to comply." "And the ship will destroy them after we have the Silver Crystal?" "Of course. A simple direct plan." She looked pointedly at Malachite. "Much better than any you ever thought up." Malachite glowered, but did not dare reply.

The lift doors opened to the Bridge. Kirk practically leapt from The Turbolift to his command chair. Spock made his way to the Science Station, while the Scouts gathered together in the rear of the Bridge. "Report, Mr. Sulu." "The alien ship has closed to twenty thousand kilometers. Shields are up, and we're proceeding at full impulse." Sulu glanced into his viewer and shook his head. "It's still closing." "Continue evasive maneuvers. Phaser status?" "Phasers stand ready, Sir," Chekov answered. he faced the Captain with a sorrowful expression, "but only at thirty three percent of maximum." 'Wonderful,' Thought Kirk. The shadowy ship fired an energy beam that swung around and struck the ship amidships. The deck pitched under the force of the impact. Having been through this many times before, the crew were able to hold themselves in place. In the rear of the Bridge, the Scouts tumbled over each other. "Get off of me Serena!" A low voice hissed. "It's not me!" "Shield holding, Captain, but weakening." Spock said over the commotion. "Now at eighty percent." "Mr. Sulu, lock phasers on target," ordered Kirk. Sulu worked the phaser controls. "Phasers locked." "FIRE!" The red energy beams lanced out from the ship, striking the enemy vessel. I writhed as if in pain, but then came at the ship again. "Direct hit," reported Spock. "Sensors detect no discernable damage to the alien. It absorbed the phaser energy by dissipating it throughout itself." "Could it do the same with a photon torpedo blast?" "Unknown." Kirk tightened his jaw. "Then let's find out. Mr. Chekov, ready photon torpedoes, minimum possible spread." The ship trembled again from another direct hit. Spock looked up from his viewer. "Shields are down to forty seven percent. They cannot handle another hit." "Torpedoes ready, Keptin," reported Chekov. Kirk took a deep breath. "FIRE!" The ship bucked slightly as three photon torpedoes discharged from the firing tubes. Two hit the alien ship and the remaining one exploded on a proximity blast. "Got him!" Exclaimed Chekov. His glee was short lived however, for the alien ship emerged from the glare from the torpedo explosions apparently unharmed. "Minimal effect," Spock confirmed. "It was able to absorb the photon energy as well. It would seem that our weapons are only marginally effective against it, even if we had full power available." Kirk stabbed at the intercom. "Scotty, I could use some good news about now."

Scotty gave the communicator an exasperated look. Why was it that he always had to rush his repairs? "I've almost got them installed," he replied. "I only need a few more minutes." "We don't have a few minutes!" Kirk exclaimed. The ship rocked again, more violently than before.

"Shields have failed," reported Spock. "I'm getting damage reports in from several decks." Said Uhura. "Damage control teams are on the way." Kirk watched the alien ship turn to gather itself for another attack on the Enterprise. Without the shields, this one would surely destroy the ship. Then, inexplicably, it stopped, hovering a constant distance away from the ship. "What the hell?" "What's it doing?" Sailor moon asked. "Why's it just sitting there?" "Unknown," Spock replied. He was obviously just as mystified as they were. Uhura touched her earpiece, listening intently into it. "Captain, we're being hailed." "Hailed? By who?" "He identified himself as Malachite, Sir." "What does he want?" Jupiter asked. "At a guess, I'd say this," Sailor Moon replied, hefting the Crescent Moon Wand. Kirk nodded. "On screen." the screen wavered, and the image of the negaverse general appeared on the screen. Luna hissed, and the Scouts glared at him. "We meet again, Captain Kirk." Kirk saw no need to engage in pleasantries with him. "why have you attacked my ship, Malachite?" "You need to ask? You invaded our kingdom and stole several objects from here." "We recovered that which was rightfully ours," Kirk snapped. "I'm not going to debate semantics, not when your precious Dilithium is no longer an object of desire for us, Captain. But the Silver Crystal is. Turn it, and the Sailor Scouts over to me, and I'll spare your ship and crew." "Forget it, Malachite!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "You're not getting my crystal!" "It's not your decision, Sailor Brat," the Negaverse general sneered. "As if!" Kirk tried to look thoughtful. "How do I know you'll keep your word?" sailor Moon's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?" The tone in her voice caused him to wince internally, but he forced himself not to look back. He had to play out this bluff as far as he could if he was going to give Scotty enough time to work his usual brand of Engineering magic. behind him, the other Scouts looked uncertain, except for Mars. She simply stared intently at him, eyes narrowed. the smugness on Malachite's face was unbelievable. "You really have no choice, do you? Your shields are gone, your ship defenseless and your pitiful weapons are no match for our ship! Surrender the Scouts to me! NOW!" Kirk put on his best poker face, trying to look reasonable. "Allow me a few minutes to consult with my senior officers." "You have sixty seconds, no more!" The screen shimmered and went blank.

The Scouts watched a grim faced Kirk move over and start talking with Spock. "He's not going to give Malachite what he wants," Mars commented quietly. "He's just trying to buy time." The others nodded, understanding now. Sailor Moons face shifted from shock to realization. "Oh yeah. I knew that." Mars bit back the automatic retort, but glared at her nonetheless. "Even if Mr. Scott manages to get the warp engines back online, the Enterprise won't last long against that ship with the shields down," Mercury observed. "There's got to be something we can do!" Jupiter said. "There is," Artemis answered her, "I've got an idea." "Better late then clever." "Just listen ..."

Kirk moved back to his command chair. Behind him he could hear Luna and Artemis talking hurriedly to the Scouts, but he didn't have the time to find out what they were saying. He activated the intercom to Engineering again. "Scotty, now would be a good time to tell me you're finished." "Very nearly, Sir. I only need another minute or two!" Kirk nodded. This was going to be another close call. Perhaps too close this time, "Lock phasers and stand by torpedoes, simultaneous barrage," He ordered quietly. The helmsman and navigator acknowledged the order just as quietly. Uhura winced. "Malachite is demanding to speak to you, Captain. Rather loudly." Kirk grimaced. Why did the bad guys always have to be so punctual? "Very well, Lieutenant. Open channel." Malachite's image reappeared on the screen. "Well, Captain? Your time is up. What's your answer?" "My answer?" Kirk saw no reason to continue the bluff. It was all or nothing now. Either Scotty would be finished in time or he wouldn't. "You've attacked this ship without reason or provocation. You and your agents have boarded my ship; have assaulted and killed members of my crew. And you have the unmitigated gall to demand that I turn these girls over to you?" He stood up and took a step towards the screen. "My reply is this: GO TO HELL!" "You'll regret this, Kirk!" Malachite snarled, and the screen flickered to show the black ship again. "Stand by to --" "It's firing!" Spock interrupted. Kirk watched the energy beam that would surely destroy the ship slue ever closer. It had been a close race, but there was nothing more he could do. "NOW!" Artemis yelled. The scouts nodded, and raised their transformation pens. The Starfleet personnel stared at the Scouts, wondering what they were doing. "VENUS POWER!" An orange globe of energy formed over her head. "MERCURY POWER!" A blue globe formed and joined the orange one. "MARS POWER!" Another energy globe, this one red, formed. "JUPITER POWER!" Hers was a green globe. The four energy globes united above them and extended outward, forming a spherical barrier around the ship. The energy beam came into contact with it, but was completely deflected. The only evidence that those inside had that the ship had been hit was that the deck shuddered slightly, but this was barely noticeable. Frustrated, the alien struck again, but the energy beam was deflected once more by the Scout's barrier. The ship trembled only slightly at the second impact as well: while inside the Scouts grimaced at the strain of maintaining the forcefield. "They are generating an energy field of unknown that is surrounding us from the alien's attacks, much like a deflector shield would. More efficiently, in fact." He stood up and looked at the Scouts. "Fascinating ..." "I didn't know they could do that," Kirk said, astounded yet again by their abilities. "Still, we have to figure out a way to destroy that thing." "We have a plan, Captain," Luna told him. "Now, Sailor Moon," she urged. "Use ..." "I'm on it, Luna. That thing is moon dust!" Sailor Moon raised the Moon Wand above her head, the Silver Crystal glowing with power. "COSMIC MOON POWER!" The Silver Crystal flared and sent out a bright beam of energy that amazingly passed right through the roof of the Bridge without damaging it. It surged onward, striking the alien craft. It moved about frantically, trying to escape the energy blast, but was held in place like a fly in a spiders web. Spock bent over the sensor hood, analyzing the state of the shadow vessel. "The crystal's power is destabilizing the alien ship's organic matrix, nut at a very slow rate. It's attempting to adapt to the crystal beam and dissipate it." Kirk glanced over at Sailor Moon. "Is what she's doing sufficient to destroy the alien, Spock?" "Possibly. However, at this point the outcome is uncertain." "Can she put more power into it?" Kirk asked the cats. "Sailor Moon could use more power from the crystal, but it's dangerous. If she uses it's full potential, it will draw upon her life force and then ..." Luna's voice trailed off. "I can do it, Luna ..." She said in a strained voice. "No, Sailor Moon! You'll be killed!" "That's not an option." Kirk said firmly. Too many had already died on this mission. He wasn't about to ask a teenager to sacrifice herself for his ship. there had to be an alternative. "I ..." the intercom whistled, interrupting him. "Scott to Bridge. Dilithium crystals are reinstalled. Warp power is online." Kirk smiled. "Scotty, you're timing's is perfect! Direct warp power to weapons. Mr. Sulu ... set phasers to maximum and lock onto target. It's time to show these beings from the Negaverse what a starship can really do." Sulu quickly readjusted the controls. "Phasers at full power." "Torpedoes ready," Chekov added, his voice eager. ""The Sailor Scouts have helped us many times so far. Now it's time to return the favor," Kirk stated. "Open fire, all weapons!" The phaser beams lanced out at the Negaverse ship again, this time much brighter than before. At the same time a barrage of photon torpedoes were launched, all of which found their mark. The ship writhed and twisted, almost seeming to scream in pain. Two of it's spines had been sheared off by the torpedo impacts, a blackish substance oozing outward from the wounds. "Multiple direct hits," reported Spock. "It's defenses have been significantly damaged. It was unable to compensate for the combination of our weapons and the Silver Crystal's power." The ship rocked again as the shadow vessel unleashed another energy beam at them. "Though it is apparently still capable of resistance." The ship continued to shake as the shadow ship sent a continuous beam at the Enterprise in a desperate attempt to breach the Scout's barrier. "Sulu, maintain phaser fire." Kirk risked a quick glance at the Sailor Scouts. They were maintaining the shield around the ship, while Sailor Moon was still directing the energy beam at the shadow vessel; but was apparent to him that the strain of this was beginning to tell on all of them. Who knew how much longer they could keep it up? "It's time to end this. Mr. Chekov, prepare another volley of photon torpedoes; target the same spot as the phasers." After the navigator nodded that the torpedoes were ready, "FIRE!" The torpedoes struck again in conjunction with the phasers, this time breaching the skin of the organic spacecraft. A mental command from Sailor Moon sent the power of the crystal flowing through the wound into the core of the ship. Giving one last cry of despair the shadow began to crumple up, then exploded outward into a rapidly expanding ball of dust. "Got it!" Chekov exclaimed. "Dusted!" Cried the Scouts. They began giving each other high fives. As usual, Spock was characteristically more restrained. "The alien ship has been destroyed, Captain. I recommend that we cloak before Malachite can attack again." "Agreed, Mr. Spock. Mr. Sulu, engage the cloaking device."

Beryl screamed in frustration as the Enterprise faded from view. "No, it can't be! I was so close!!" Malachite kept his face passive, but inwardly smirked. 'Much better than my plans, hmmmm?'

**__**

EPILOGUE

FAREWELLS

"Captain's log, stardate 5049.3. With repairs complete and our Dilithium crystals recovered, the Enterprise is ready to return to our own universe. But first we must return the sailor Scouts back to their home."

The Scouts were clustered around Mercury, their expressions anxious. "This doesn't look good," Venus commented. sailor Moon shook her head. "I have faith in Mercury. She'll pull through, just you wait and see." "Not this time," McCoy commented. "I'm afraid she's had it." Mercury tried to block out the whispered conversations going on behind her and concentrated on her next move. At last she made her decision and reached out to move her queen. "Your move," she said to her opponent. Spock nodded slightly and contemplated the new positioning of the chess pieces. After a few seconds of thought, he picked up the bishop and moved it. Mercury's shoulders sagged and she looked downcast when she saw where he was moving it to. "Checkmate in five." "No! It can't be!" sailor Moon cried. "I'm afraid so," Mercury said. She put her hand on her king and toppled it over, resigning the game. "Good game." "As was yours," The Vulcan replied. "You play well for someone of your age and relative inexperience." She nodded, accepting his congratulations. "I was sure Mercury would win," Artemis said. "So did I," remarked a depressed looking Chekov. "Why are you so glum?" Mars asked. He grinned ruefully. "I just lost a bet with Sulu." The helmsman chuckled. "When are you going to learn to never bet against the reigning chess champion of the Enterprise, Pavel?" "Well, someone's going to beat him some day!" "In the meantime, you owe me twenty credits." "And *you* owe me thirty credits," Uhura chimed in. Chekov now grinned at the sudden change on Sulu's face, but it didn't last long as Uhura then turned and looked pointedly at him. "You too, mister." "If Sulu was betting on Spock, then how did you win?" Luna asked. "She bet on the length of the game," Sulu answered. "And it's never taken Spock longer than seventy moves to beat a noncomputer opponent." "Especially in two dimensional chess," Chekov added. The rec. room door hissed open, allowing Kirk to enter. Seeing the game over, "Did I miss the rematch as well?" "Nope," Jupiter said. "They just finished the first one." Kirk looked perplexed. "Just finished?" "You should have seen it, Jim. She gave Spock the match of his life. Over eighty moves." "Eighty three," Spock amended. The look on Kirk's face was enough to start Sailor moon giggling. "Eighty ... three? My longest game with you was fifty moves!" "Forty seven, to be precise." Kirk was saved from further embarrassment by the whistle from the intercom. "Kirk here." "We've got the warp engines set along the frequencies that Mr. Spock calculated, Captain," Scotty answered. "And the ship has been maneuvered into a high Earth orbit. We're ready to beam the Scouts back home." "Thank you Scotty. Kirk out."

Chief Kyle looked up at the sound of the transporter room doors opening to admit Captain Kirk and sailor moon. They were soon followed by Spock, Luna, Artemis and the other scouts. "Before you go," Kirk said, "I just wanted to thank you and your friends once again for your assistance during our stay in your universe. You've undoubtedly saved the ship several times over, as well as the lives of several members of my crew." "Also our chances of retrieving the Dilithium crystals from the Negaverse would have been exceedingly remote without your aid," Spock added. Sailor Moon laughed lightly. "Hey, not a problem. With me around, there wasn't any real doubt about the outcome." Mars looked like she was about to make a sarcastic comment, but she remained silent. "Yeah, saving the day is what we're best at!" Added Venus. "Besides, you've already paid us back," Jupiter remarked. "If it wasn't for Dr. McCoy, I don't think that Venus and myself would have survived." The blonde Scout nodded. "Considering it was our Dilithium crystal that was used to injure you, we did have some responsibility to remedy that," The Captain responded. "But I'll pass your thanks along to the good Doctor." Luna scampered past them onto the transporter pads. "Come along, girls. It's time we got back to where we belong." "Yeah, by this time your parents are going to be really worried," Artemis said. "We already covered that angle." "How?" "Uhura patched the ships communication into the Tokyo telephone grid so we could make several calls to our parents," Mercury explained. "We told them we'd be spending the night over at Lita's." "Oh." Jupiter paused as she was about to step onto the transporter. "You know, it's too bad you can't stick around to help us finish off the Negaverse. with your help, it wouldn't take any time at all!" "True," said Kirk. "And if we didn't have to get back to our own homes, I might be tempted to stay and help. But we're needed back in our own universe as well." "Don't worry about it. No problem," quipped Sailor Moon. "As long as I'm around, Beryl and her goons don't stand a chance!" "At least until you clutz out again," retorted Mars, unable to contain herself this time. "Which will be every five minutes!" "Put a sock in it, Mars!" sailor Moon snarled. "Thbbbb." "Thbbbb, yourself." sailor Moon retaliated in kind. "That's enough, you two," Luna admonished. "We don't have time for this!" The two Scouts grumbled and took their places, occasionally throwing dirty looks the other's way. "Do you think we'll ever see you again, Captain?" Inquired sailor Mercury. "Improbable," Spock replied. "It's doubtful, but you never know," said Kirk. "The universe is funny that way. Good-bye, sailor Scouts. And good luck!" Spock held his right hand up in the Vulcan Salute. "Live long and prosper, Sailor scouts." Mars and Jupiter tried to emulate him. but failed miserably. The others settled for waving farewell. "Energize," Kirk said to Chief Kyle. Nodding, the transporter chief activated the beam. The Scouts and their feline companions dissolved into pillars of orange-yellow light and vanished.

The still night air in the Juban park was disturbed by a low humming noise caused by the Scouts materializing. Once the process was complete, they looked around and noted with relief that they were back amid familiar surroundings. "It's good to be back home," Venus commented. "Yeah, but you gotta admit that was some trip," Jupiter remarked. Artemis nodded in agreement. "Yes. That was one of the toughest fights you've had yet." "Well, it's over now," Luna remarked. "And it's well past time we got home." They nodded, and moments later the five Sailor Scouts were replaced by five teenage girls. "Hey Lita," Serena remarked playfully, "I bet Spock didn't look like your old boyfriend!" "No," Agreed the tall girl, "But Captain Kirk sure did. And now that I think about it, so did Chekov!" She looked puzzled at the groans this elicitated from the other Scouts. "Well, I guess I can't blame her," Venus commented. "He sure is a hunk!" "Which? Kirk or Chekov?" "Guess." "I don't know. I found Spock more attractive." Amy said. An odd gleam shone in Serena's eyes and she playfully nudged Amy in the ribs. "Ah, so is he your new boyfriend, Amy?" She blushed a bright shade of red. "Don't be silly! He's not even human!" "Well, half human," said Luna, surpressing a yawn. Raye looked skyward, as if she were trying to spot the orbiting starship. "Do you think they'll be able to get back home?" "Oh, I'm certain of it," Amy answered. "Mr. Spock explained the process to me. he's incredibly intelligent." Serena was about to tease Amy again, but turned her attention elsewhere. "What's the matter, Raye?" She asked, indicating the gyrations Raye was doing with her hand. "Can't do that Vulcan Salute?" "I'd like to see you do it!" She snapped. "Hah!" Serena retorted and put her hand up in a near perfect imitation of what Spock had done earlier. "Now who's the clutz?" Needless to say, the tongue war was rejoined in earnest.

Kirk sat down in his command chair. Mr. Chekov, pilot a reverse course through the quantum flux." "Course plotted and laid in, Sir." Replied the Russian Ensign. "Warp engines are set to engage when we come in contact with the flux," Scotty added. "Well," Kirk remarked, looking back and forth at Spock and McCoy, "I can safely say that this has been one of our more ... interesting encounters." "That's putting it mildly, Jim," McCoy replied. "Teenage girls with superpowers, invading aliens from another dimension intent on conquering Earth ... give me the Romulans or the Klingons any day!" Kirk chuckled in agreement. "Still Bones, I'd have to say that the fate of this Earth is in capable hands." "Or at least paws," added the Doctor. "Agreed," said Spock. "Luna is highly intelligent and logical, as is Sailor Mercury. I found that most refreshing in a human." "Oh, really, Spock?" Asked McCoy. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are you sure that it isn't that you liked looking at her legs?" In the front of the Bridge, Chekov and Sulu exchanged grins. McCoy was at it again. Spock rolled his eyes in a Vulcan expression of impatience. "Really, Doctor, your preoccupation with physical attributes is most irritating. You are fully aware that Vulcans are incapable of physical attraction." "In a pig's eye!" retorted McCoy. He was smiling at the Vulcan now, thoroughly enjoying himself. "You were definitely attracted to her computer." he leaned over to the Captain and said in a loud whisper, "You know Jim, I really have to feel sorry for Spock. he finally found the perfect female for him, and she had to be underage!" Spock raised one eyebrow. "Most illogical, Doctor. However, I did notice that you were occasionally admiring Jupiter's ... assets." Kirk winced internally. Spock had definitely gotten the better of that exchange. "Doctor McCoy!" Scotty exclaimed in mock horror. "She's young enough to be your daughter!" McCoy turned beet red and leveled an accusing finger at the first officer. "Now just a damned minute ..." "Bones ..." Kirk began. "I am merely making an observation, Doctor." "Gentlemen ..." Kirk tried to intervene again in a louder voice." "... to suggest that I would act that way towards one of my patients ..." "She was not your patient at that point, Doctor." "That's beside the point!" "Enough!" Kirk roared, silencing the two. In a quieter voice he observed wryly, "You two are beginning to sound as bad as Sailor Moon and sailor Mars." Though neither of them replied, McCoy looked somewhat indignant, whereas Spock elevated both eyebrows. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the two senior officers, Kirk addressed the helmsman, Mr. Sulu ... take us home." "Aye, Sir," answered Sulu and activated the helm controls, moving the ship smoothly out of orbit. Moments later, they all heard the hum of the warp engines engaging. The Enterprise was on her way home.

**__**

THE END!!!


End file.
